Undisclosed Desires
by TheOneWithTooManyInterests
Summary: The American Swann arriving in Birmingham came suddenly; whether they were good, or bad for business, Thomas Shelby didn't know. What he did know, however, was that their eldest daughter, a young, green-eyed beauty, shrouded in mystery and secrets, made him wonder what was behind those bright green eyes? Was she really as harmless as a doll? Tommy S./OC
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah, after one of my readers commented on 'Not Strong Enough' asking for a Tommy Shelby/OC fan-fiction where Tommy is all possessive/obsessive/controlling and what not…I was really tempted by the idea. All I'm doing now is a 'test-run' to see if I can pull something off in one chapter. Just let me know what you think, okay? :D here we go!**

 **P.S. I'd also like to clarify this'll probably take place in season one and will deviate from the series, as it is a Thomas/OFC story, and not a Grace/Thomas fan-fiction. I'm sure you'll find those if you prefer them but don't bash me for writing this please, thank you!**

…

Thomas Shelby was a dangerous man, everyone knew that. He had this sense of authority about him, which even made coppers anxious when they were close to him. People moved out of the way for him; they respected him and feared him.

And everyone knew not to cross the Shelby family. Well…except the Swann family; a small. But wealthy family living on the countryside of Birmingham. They had moved from the United States of America to Birmingham, due to Robert Swann's work taking him across the world.

Robert Swann had three children; Jonathan, the youngest; a bright, young lad at the age of eighteen, too curious for his own good. His second child: Olivia, age twenty, named so after the olive colors of her eyes. His oldest child was Alice; a dark-haired, bright green-eyed beauty that stopped men with a mere glance. She had yet to become twenty-four and like her youngest brother had a great curiosity of the world and was very eager to explore England.

Robert had brought his family along to the Garrison, a nice pub in Birmingham that evening. He smoked a cigarette, one arm around his young wife, Angelique as she grinned into his neck. Many would see them and think oddly of an elder couple still so in love, in front of their children, no less.

Whilst Olivia and Jonathan amused themselves with drinks and watching people around them, Alice busied herself with the stray newspaper she had found. She was currently reading an article about the Peaky blinders.

Coughing, she waved away the smoke, sending her father a glare.

'Come now, Alice. You look so sour', her father spoke.

'You should step lightly, papa. If I'm to believe this newspaper, the Peaky Blinders shouldn't be messed with. You act like you own the place', she told him.

Her mother merely rolled her eyes, her arrogance as evident as that of her father. Both of them cared so little for their surroundings. Just because her father had been a big name in the States didn't mean the people feared or admired him here.

She folded up the newspaper, standing up the brush off her long skirt. Among the people here…they really stood out. Why did they have to flaunt their wealth like this?

She headed for the bar, finding a pretty, blonde girl behind the counter. The girl had thick waves in her hair and wore a red vest that really complimented her creamy colored skin.

'Good day, my name is Grace, can I help you?'

The thick, Irish accent of the girl was strange, yet beautiful to Alice's ears. She smiled a smile with her rose petal pink lips, nodding.

'I'll have vodka; make it a big one', she stated with a slight sigh.

Just as the girl was to reach for one of the bottles behind her, a deep, chilling voice caused them both to look up:

'You shouldn't give young girls alcoholic beverages, Grace.'

Alice's bright green eyes flashed towards the tall man leaning against the counter. He wore a dark blue, tailored suit and waistcoat, a cap to mask his obvious undercut and wore a dark look in his eyes.

The blonde girl halted in her tracks, fear finding her as she took in the tall man. Alice, however, was far from impressed. Who was this man to tell her what she could and couldn't drink?!

'Who said I was a young girl?' she practically snapped back.

The blonde barmaid she now knew was named Grace averted her eyes, clearing her throat. The mystery man took a few long strides over to Alice, allowing her to take in his physique. He was a broadly built man, his hidden strength unnerving her as much as his translucent eyes did.

'I've never seen you around here before. And judging from your way of talking, you must be from the States', he stated, taking a drag from his cigarette, letting it rest on his plump bottom lip before gazing at her family.

She followed his gaze, swallowing. This man had a sense of danger about him. Just his gaze alone was enough to unsettle and frighten her.

'A few words of advice: don't let your father think he owns this city, because he doesn't', he paused to lean closer to her, taking his cigarette in his hand; 'I do.'

With those words, he walked past her, allowing his broad shoulder to brush her smaller one. She remained still for a few moments, before turning to the barmaid, whom hesitantly poured her a drink.

'Who was that?' Alice asked softly.

'You're new here, aren't you, dear? That's Tommy Shelby; leader of the Peaky Blinders', Grace spoke in a quite hushed tone, as if merely muttering the man's name could cause her trouble.

Alice felt stunned, flabbergasted, scared. If the barmaid had spoken truly, she had to mind her step. And not just her, but her father as well. If her father continued his flamboyance…no good would come of it.

…

Thomas had known of the Swann family ever since they had set foot in Birmingham. Robert Swann was an obnoxious man. A flamboyant, obnoxious American; a communist. He had watched his family sit in the Garrison, laughing loudly, drawing attention to themselves…high irritating, in his opinion.

The eldest child, however…he couldn't recall her name, but she had left an impression on him.

He watched her from the corner of the pub as she hurried back towards her father, her brows furrowed together in a tight frown as she spoke of what had just occurred. Her father merely waved her off, not worried one bit, much to his daughter chagrin.

He took another drag of his cigarette, taking in the girl from across the room. She had pale skin, long, jet black hair and with those deep green eyes…she looked like a doll; a pretty, harmless, innocent doll he would _very_ gladly have in his possession.

It was unlike him to wish anyone would cross him but for the girl's sake…he hoped her father would continue to be this much of an arrogant ass. Judging from Mr. Swann's character…he seemed very much the stuck-up rich man.

Arthur soon joined him at his table, his eyes flashing towards the American family near the window, the black-haired girl in particular, as she made had quite the presence cursing at her father.

'Well she's a feisty one, isn't she?' he joked.

Thomas exhaled, his expression blank. Though on the inside, he was simmering, no, burning at the thought of having the dark-haired beauty in his grasp.

'That family's trouble, Tommy -' 'I'm well aware of that, Arthur', he cut his brother off.

Lazily removing his cap and running a hand through his hair, he took another drag from his cigarette.

'Though judgin' from the look in your eyes you wouldn't mind that', the older Shelby shifted his gaze towards the black-haired girl; 'not that I can blame you.'

Thomas merely blew out some smoke. For the girl's sake…he hoped that her family would refrain from crossing him or his family. There was no telling what he would do if he got his hands on her.

…

Her family had left her at the pub later that evening, much to Alice's delight. She sat by the window, sipping her vodka absently as she read her book. Her mind, however, travelling towards her brief encounter with Thomas Shelby; a frightful man, she thought, especially since she could still feel his gaze on her from across the pub.

It was when the barmaid from before came towards her table and placed a glass down on the wooden surface, Alice dared her eyes upwards.

'I didn't order anything', she stated.

The girl offered her a ghost of a smile. 'It's on the house. Seems you made an impression on Mr. Shelby', she answered.

Alice looked to where the latter was seated, surrounded by other men. For a split second, their eyes met, making her swallow. So now he was offering her drinks?

She turned her gaze back to the glass, pushing it away lightly before standing up. She was being childish; turning down his drink just to spite him but she didn't want to give him the impression that she was charmed by him, which she wasn't.

'Tell him to shove it. Little girls like me shouldn't drink, anyways', she said.

With that, she was out the door, leaving Grace dumbfounded. How such a spoiled girl had managed to peak Thomas Shelby's interest, was beyond her. It worried her though; she was supposed to get close to the second Shelby and with this… _American_ girl arriving in Birmingham…it seems those plans were going to have to be changed.

She picked up the glass of scotch, scoffing. She turned, finding the blue-eyed Shelby in front of her, looking less than pleased.

With a sideways, flirtatious glance, she handed him the glass.

'She told me to tell you -' 'I heard every word of what she said', he cut her off sharply.

Grace studied him; 'she didn't seem that interested', she stated.

With a growl, he sipped from the glass; the one he had wanted to give her, his face now a mask of indifference. Though she could see he tried not to let his emotions show. He was _pissed off_ , to say the least.

He finished the scotch in one gulp, pushing the glass into her hands.

'Please excuse me.'

…

'Miss Swann!'

Alice barely had time to turn to regard whoever had called her name, for a strong hand shot around her forearm, spinning her around. She came face-to-face with Thomas Shelby. Her knees grew weak and she instantly regretted the decision she had made at the Garrison.

He easily towered over her with his broad and tall physique, only intimidating her more. She didn't enjoy his close proximity, not even in the slightest.

'So I don't give into your advances and you resort to following me?' she asked him quietly.

He tightened his grip on her arm, making her whimper.

'Don't patronize me', he loosened his grasp until he was barely holding her arm; 'you should step lightly, Miss Swann. Birmingham can be a dangerous city', he told her in a hushed tone.

She swallowed. 'Are you threatening me, Mr. Shelby?' she questioned.

'No', he looked down on her figure; 'but a fine, wealthy young woman such as yourself could become a very easy target', he spoke.

Her heart tightened in her chest. She hadn't given that much thought but he was right. Still…that didn't give him the right to yank at her arm like he owned her.

'Well thank you for the advice', she pulled her arm from his grasp; 'I'll be on my way home now. Good night, Mr. Shelby', she bid him goodbye with a nod of her head, unaware of how his eyes followed her until she was fully out of his view.

Thomas exhaled slightly, shoving his hands into his pants-pockets. Perhaps having the Swann family as allies would benefit him more than having them as enemies.

Turning around, he allowed a small grin to play on his lips. He would pay Robert Swann a little visit first thing in the morning. After all…Mr. Swann had been well-known for raising horses in the States. He would very well have use of the family.

…

 **So Alice might/might not have been designed after Alice Liddell from Alice Madness Returns. Don't sue me! I just like the jet black hair/bright green eyes/pale skin combination.**

 **Anyways, please let me know whether you want more of this story ^^**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


	2. Chapter 2

**In response to the reviews on chapter one;**

 **JasH63 – thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed it ;D I wasn't so confident in uploading it ha ha.**

 **Lolobarn – ha ha I will! I'm super busy writing more chapters ^^**

 **SPARKLES77 – eh? xD**

 **Guest – thanks dear, I can't wait either. There's just something about Tommy Shelby isn't there?**

 **LadyRedStar – ha ha isn't it though? We all know that Tommy doesn't like not gettin' what he wants ;)**

 **Waterlily91 – yeah I know, she really needs to watch her back. Who knows how far he's willing to go?**

 **Ariel – yeah I feel you. I can't really stand Grace, mainly because she deceived in him the first place and he totally falls for her. Just…nah.**

 **ShelbyPrincess12 – ha ha ha, yeah I wanted to give it a try, I'm glad you gave me the suggestion ;)**

 **Guest – Oh I will don't worry ;)**

 **Ilynany – ha ha yeah where would the fun be if she gave in that easily?**

 **KD- well here you go ^^**

…

'I must say, Mr. Shelby, I'm surprised you wished to see me.'

Robert Swann put out his cigarette in his ashtray, folding his fingers together as he observed the man in front of him.

'Well your reputation precedes you, Mr. Swann. I've heard your horses never lost a race', Mr. Shelby opposite him spoke.

Swann had to smile. So that was the reason the Blinder wanted to see him? And here he had thought it was to welcome him and his family to Birmingham.

'Indeed they haven't. Though I wonder why that would interest you?' he asked.

The blue-eyed man opposite him folded his hands together against his waist.

'I've always had an interest for horses. I wish to do business with your family on this matter', he sat straight up; 'if your horses are as formidable as you claim…I would very gladly have them race for me. The winnings would be split between the two of us', he explained.

Swann chuckled. 'And if I refuse?'

Thomas shifted impatiently; the arrogance of this man was astounding. If it weren't for the horses, he would've gladly shot this man.

His face, however, remained free of emotion. He wasn't intimated easily, certainly not by this man; a pompous, arrogant rich man. He acted like he owned Birmingham. But oh was he wrong.

'You should know that I hold a lot of power in this city, Mr. Swann. And as your beloved daughter tried to tell you yesterday night…you shouldn't step where you don't belong.'

The other man's fell instantly and he brushed off his tie uncomfortably. It was crystal clear to the young Shelby that Swann knew he meant business. Though he guessed his daughter had always been worrisome, hence he hadn't taken her words to heart. But Thomas knew that his threat had sunken in; the other man appeared quite nervous now.

He stood up.

'How about we take a look at the horses then? You'll be able to pick your champion for the next race', he offered with a faked smile.

…

Alice was busy in the stables that morning, brushing out a white mare's mane, when her father came into the stables, accompanied by one of the Shelby brothers. As soon as she felt those blue eyes on her, she stopped brushing the mare's coat and turned to greet both her father and the stranger.

'Ah Alice. I'd like for you to meet my new business partner', her father spoke, looked to the man beside him; 'Mr. Shelby, this is my oldest daughter, Alice', he smiled.

Alice put the brush down, allowing the blue-eyed man to pick up her hand and plant a light kiss on the back of it. His lips seemed to linger longer than they should have and Alice timidly pulled her hand back. She knew the Shelby man already from their encounter yesterday night. She hadn't been able to forget about him. And now…here he was.

'Miss Swann, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance', he spoke with that deep, chilling voice.

'Likewise, Mr. Shelby', she paused to find her father's gaze, very briefly; 'please go easy on my father. The years have made him a bit overconfident at times', she answered.

Her father laughed, shaking his head. 'Please, go help your brother, dear girl. This sort of business is none of your concern -' 'I happen to disagree.'

Both frowned at Shelby's words. Alice inhaled deeply.

'I beg your pardon?' she asked.

'As the oldest child, you might take over the company one day', the blue-eyed man moved towards the mare, running his hand down her mane; 'I'd say you could learn from your father', he stated.

Alice could easily notice that Mr. Shelby had a passion for horses. It made her wonder about him. Surely he hid behind that mask of indifference. Though she was wise not to wonder too much about him. She had _clearly_ already peaked his interest last night; she wished to refrain from fueling that interest. He frightened her.; she didn't want to be intrigued by him.

'Fair enough', her father interrupted her thought, coming for her to extend his arm, which she took gratefully; 'then, let us begin, shall we?'

 **…**

As they moved about the estate and the stables, Thomas could not keep his eyes from the dark-haired girl, on the arm of his new business partner. She was a very pretty girl; she wasn't very tall, but still had a nicely defined figure. Though her eyes were what drew him in; those stunning, bright green eyes that held so many secrets in them.

It was when her mother called for her father from the estate, that they were left alone, her father promising her he'd only be gone for a little while.

She pulled her scarf more tightly around her frail shoulders, leaning against the fence of the outdoor arena where several staff members were taking the horses out for a run.

Sighing, he stood beside her, putting his hands on the fence.

'Your father has a growing business, I gather', he spoke.

She didn't look at him; 'my father is a fool', she answered him.

He chuckled at her words, stepping closer to her. He watched her fiddle with her hands; she was nervous. And for some strange reason…it humored him that he was the cause for her unsettlement.

'I'm well aware of that', he answered.

She turned her eyes on him, before casting them back towards the running horses.

'So why do business with him?' she wondered.

'I enjoy horses. Though your father has much more precious possessions to offer', he stated rather honestly.

He wouldn't lie; he wanted her and he would do anything to get her. And with her father in his pocket…it would only be a matter of time…

She chuckled dryly, nervously. 'Yes, my mother is a picture of beauty', she answered.

He suppressed his scoff. Either she was dim-witted and didn't catch his meaning, or she was too much of a timid girl to respond to his confession. He guessed the latter; he had seen how he unsettled her.

'A man doesn't touch a married woman, Miss Swann', he paused to take out a cigarette, lighting it; 'no less the wife of my associate', he went on.

'Well you have a lot of honor for a gangster.'

That comment set him off. Before he knew it, he had her pinned against the fence, holding a tight grip on her chin. He stared her down, finding fear in those beautiful eyes.

'Your mouth seems to run faster than your mind, Miss Swann', he brushed his thumb over her bottom lip, resisting the urge to grab her by her hair and take her mouth as his own; 'and yet you warn your father not to cross me? My dear, you've succeeded in that department quite well on your own', he almost whispered to her.

She squirmed against him. He gripped her firmly by the hip, digging his fingertips into her skirt. He wanted to bruise her, to mark her, to remind her not to mess with him. She played dumb, but she was much smarter than she made herself out to be.

'L-let go', she whimpered.

'Miss?'

He released her, as one of her staff members came closer to where they were standing. He straightened out his coat, giving her a quick glance. Her eyes were bloodshot from holding back her tears and her body was shaking.

'E-everything's fine, Gerard. I'm fine', she answered, looking at him with tearful eyes; 'g-good day to you, Mr. Shelby.'

She practically ran away from him and he watched as she met her father halfway. The latter frowned at his daughter's behavior, as he came for him.

'Mr. Shelby? What happened?' he inquired.

'I have no idea, Mr. Swann. We were discussing your horses and all of a sudden she became distressed.'

He made half a lie, but wouldn't tell his new partner he had cornered his oldest daughter. That surely wouldn't benefit his business. Though a more primal, animalistic part of him enjoyed the thought of her being marked by him, more than he should. He could only imagine her face when the bruises would form.

 **…**

A few days had passed since that close encounter and Alice couldn't stop herself from replaying that moment over and over again in her head. The way he had grabbed her so firmly…

Tears stung in her green eyes, as she closed the door of the bathroom behind her. She turned open the faucets, allowing hot steaming water to pour into the golden bathtub. She removed her silky bathrobe, more tears stinging in her eyes at the fingertip-shaped bruises on her left hip.

She dropped to her knees, clinging onto the bathtub, sobbing. Why was she getting herself into this mess? She had promised herself she wouldn't get involved with dangerous men again. She knew the trouble it had caused in the past. Coming to Birmingham was supposed to be a fresh start. Why had she provoked Thomas Shelby like that?

'Alice? Are you alright?'

She raised her head, at the voice of her younger sister. She quickly put on her bathrobe again, watching Olivia as she entered.

'What's wrong?'

The younger girl kneeled down, putting a hand on her sister's shoulder.

'Sis, you've been acting strange ever since you ran into that Mr. Shelby -' Olivia stopped mid-sentence as Alice revealed the bruises on her hip.

Olivia sighed. 'You promised mom and dad you wouldn't go looking for your… _odd_ preferences again', she said quietly.

'I-I didn't. It was that damn Peaky Blinder- I-' Alice sobbed again; 'don't tell mom, or dad', she almost pleaded.

'I won't, but you have to be careful. You know what happened _last time_ ', Olivia stated worriedly.

'I know, I know', Alice wiped her tears, her hand absently travelling towards the scar on the side of her neck; 'I know…'

…

 **So what's Alice hiding? What did she mean by 'getting involved with dangerous men'? And what is Mr. Shelby up to? Stay tuned to find out :D**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


	3. Chapter 3

**In response to the reviews on chapter two;**

 **LadyRedStar – maybe we'll never know ;) I don't I intend to reveal her past just yet.**

 **AD98 – What?! XD**

 **LifeBuggie – ha ha ha yeah maybe he is about to make his move, you'll never know ;) I don't quite know that yet, but I'm stuck between Michelle Trachtenberg (Ice Princess) and Phoebe Tonkin (H20: Just Add Water) ^^**

 **Waterlily – I gather Tommy's not going to give up easily. He never loses so that'll make things interesting.**

 **KD – Yeah he's a real ass, but I guess that's the point. Well A LOT is going to happen, that's for sure ;)**

 **Ariel – ha ha, well like with a lot of things, I think Polly would disagree XD**

…

'You went into business with those Americans?'

Thomas resisted an eye-roll as Polly glared at him.

'They are known for their strong horses, Poll -' 'don't bullcrap me, Thomas', her tone was foul and her eyes were narrowed angrily; 'Arthur told me how you were eyeing that daughter of his', she went on.

Thomas pulled out a cigarette.

'So?' he asked; 'is it a crime now to look at a beautiful young woman?'

'No, it isn't -' 'then stop acting like you know what's best for me, Poll', he interrupted her.

The older woman rolled her eyes. 'When have you ever known what was good for you, Thomas?' she practically snarled.

The latter lit up his cigarette, inhaling the smoke deeply to calm himself.

'When I find that out, I'll let you know', he responded.

…

There was a grand party at the Swann estate a few days later. Many would argue that Robert Swann had organized a party to have the people in Birmingham in his back pocket, but the Shelby family knew better than that. The party was to celebrate the recent business contract between their two families. Most of the Shelby's had shown up. Among them were Thomas, Arthur, John and Aunt Polly, causing a stir among the other people present.

Alice stood beside her younger brother and sister. Her brother eyed the Shelby brothers present with a mixture of fear and wonder.

'I've never seen gangsters before', he muttered.

Alice crossed her arms. 'I wouldn't call them that to their faces', her hand absently went to her hip; 'they don't seem to like that', she sighed.

Her eyes briefly crossed Olivia's, warning her younger sister silently not to utter a word about the bruises. Her father would lose his head over them, not to mention that he would throw a fit against the Shelby's, which would have disastrous consequences.

She moved past her siblings, taking a glass of champagne of a passing waiter to head out onto the balcony. On her way, she encountered an older, dark-haired woman.

'You must be Alice Swann, correct?'

Alice frowned. 'Do I know you -' 'the Shelby boys call me Polly', the woman cut her off.

'I thought I would let you know that Tommy over there', the woman gestured towards the blue-eyed man talking to her father; 'he has his eyes on you', she went on.

Alice swallowed thickly. 'N-no he doesn't -' 'don't play me for a fool, child. You're not as dim-witted as you try to be. You know very well as to what I'm referring', she cut her off.

Alice trembled slightly at the thought. She had tried to remain low profile, to refrain from getting him to notice her but that only seemed to work against her.

'I-I-excuse me', she stammered.

She walked off; sweat breaking out on her bare arms. She took a large gulp of her drink, biting back her tongue at the taste. Annoyed and scared, she leaned onto the railing of the balcony, pondering the older woman's words.

Her peace was short-lived, however, for footsteps soon came closer to her. For some reason, she knew it was the very man she had come to fear. The man that had marked her.

'What do you want?' she grumbled as he joined her.

He put his hands on the stone railing, looking at her with those hypnotic blue eyes. With the darkness from the night's sky, and the lights from the inside, his appearance became almost haunting, threatening. She knew very well he was dangerous and that was the exact reason she wanted to avoid him. But how could she? He was her father's business partner…

'I thought you knew what I wanted', he answered.

Her back tensed in fear. Her green eyes widened and her mouth dropped. No…no she didn't want him to want her…it would only cause her trouble…

Putting down her glass, she turned to leave. He seemed to disagree with that and took a firm hold on her upper-arm. She tugged at her arm, her heart beginning to beat faster.

'Let go', she nearly pleaded.

He pulled her closer, brushing her long hair from her neck. She could then feel his eyes go over the scar that moved along the side of her neck. He put a hand on her neck, brushing his thumb over the raised, white flesh.

She watched his jaw tighten at the mere sight before he gazed into her eyes.

'Who did that to you?'

His tone was direct. His eyes alone radiated this anger and displeasure at seeing her marked by someone other than him and it frightened the living hell out of her.

When she didn't answer, he tightened his hold on her arm. She whimpered in response.

'Alice', he spoke her name strongly and her inner center rumbled at being addressed in that dominant manner; 'I won't ask again: who. Did. This. To. You?' he growled out.

'I-I-I…'

She had lost her voice; she was petrified. He released her with a scoff, the irritation not faded from his handsome face.

'Perhaps I should ask your father, hmm? What would he tell me?' he questioned.

She put her hand over the scar, biting her bottom lip.

'It's n-none of your business', she told him off.

He had so easily backed her into a corner again. She soon found herself pressed against the stone railing of the balcony; he only inches away from her. He exhaled deeply, his eyes moving over her smaller frame. His eyes stopped at her hip and for a split second, a grin passed his lips.

Without another word, his strong fingers gathered the fluttery fabric of her dress, hoisting it up to reveal her pale, creamy thighs and her stockings. Her face flushed vividly; what was he doing?!

His eyes soon found the faded bruises and his grin widened. He brushed his thumb over them, his hand lingering at the lacy underwear and garter-belts she wore.

He released her dress from his grasp, brushing the fabric back into place. Her heart hammered hard inside her chest at what had just occurred. He hadn't just touched her like that…there was no way…

'From now on, you are my business', he took hold of her chin, turning her head upwards; 'so tell me. Who is responsible for that scar in your lovely neck?' he asked lowly.

Alice fought her tears. If only she could tell him the truth. If only she wasn't so damn afraid of him. But she had sworn to her family she would never allow herself to be hurt again. Men like him were trouble to girls like her. He'd break her into pieces like she was nothing but glass.

He sighed at her silence. He placed a hand to the side of her head, leaning in close to whisper in her ear;

'I'll find out, eventually. And when I do…' his lips graced the shell of her ear; 'the one who scarred you like that will pay dearly', he promised.

With that, he withdrew himself from her, extending his hand.

'Come, love. You've been nothing but a wallflower this evening. A man ought to take you out for a spin', he said.

Trembling, she took his hand. What choice did she have in the matter, anyways?

 **…**

As they danced, Thomas noticed how light on her feet Alice was. She was an experienced dancer that much was certain.

His gaze drifted towards Arthur and John, sitting in the corner, busying themselves with the Whiskey that Robert Swann had offered them. Just before he had gone out onto the dance-floor, he had asked his youngest brother to strike up a conversation with Alice's siblings; Robert's second child, Olivia and his youngest son, Jonathan. Olivia was a beautiful girl, but in his eyes, it was clear that Alice would have all the suitors coming after her.

Surely either of them would be well-aware of how their sister had gotten the scar. And he fully intended to find out.

Just the thought made him pissed off beyond belief. That someone dared to mark this beauty, to scar her for life. Who could've done that? A rapist? A past lover?

He sighed, applying more pressure to his hand on the small of her back, pushing her more to him. She remained quiet, tightening her slender fingers into his shoulder.

'You should smile more, or people will think I'm terrible company', he carefully whispered into her ear.

A very, very faint smile painted her ruby red lips. He would dare to return the faint smile. He felt glad she could muster the strength to smile at him.

 **…**

Olivia watched her older sister dance with the blue-eyed Shelby, her stomach tying in nervous knots. She felt concerned for her sister. Thomas Shelby was a dangerous man and her sister could easily fall back into her old habits.

She could hear her brother laugh loudly, making her turn her head. To her surprise, he was conversing rather casually with the younger of the Shelby brothers. It didn't unsettle her that much, not until the blond Shelby nodded towards their sister. It left her frowning; what were they talking about?

'You're tense tonight, my dear girl.'

She smiled at her mother's soft, but gentle voice.

'I know. It must be the guests of honor', she admitted.

Her mother put a hand to her shoulder. 'Your father made a deal with them. They won't hurt us. I happen to believe we are on their good side from now on', she spoke.

Olivia rolled her eyes, her gaze flashing towards Alice.

'And who's to say that isn't partially thanks to Alice?' she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Her mother followed her gaze, finding the latter still dancing with the second oldest Shelby. They had occupied the dance-floor for quite a while now.

'Nonsense, Olivia', she waved her off; 'I think your father is a very good business man. It's all thanks to him we've been granted safety', she said with a carefree shrug.

Olivia kept shaking her head at her mother, even as she walked away. Alice had been right; their parents were quite arrogant. It came as no surprise to her that her sister had done what she had did in the past.

…

All the dancing had caused Alice to become dizzy and thirsty for a drink. For a moment, she had been able to forget her worries and just enjoy herself with Mr. Shelby. He was quite a good dancer and she wondered if there was anything that he couldn't do.

She stood back, watching her father and mother dance together, being as obnoxious as ever. When Mr. Shelby offered her a drink, she mindlessly sipped it, remembering that her father kept a rather expensive bottle of white Whiskey in his office.

She briefly looked at the blue-eyed man beside her. 'Are you sure you'd rather not have a more expensive brand of Whiskey to quench your thirst?' she wondered.

He flashed her a grin. 'You think too highly of me, Miss Swann', he smirked.

'Perhaps I do. But with my father otherwise occupied…' she trailed off, holding up her shoulders.

Why she suddenly acted as if nothing bad between them had happened, she didn't know. Perhaps it was because she was such a lightweight; the alcohol she had consumed caused her nerves to die down. She felt warm, fuzzy and pleasant. She had missed feeling that way.

He finished his glass in one large swig. 'Lead the way, then. You've caught my attention', he grinned at her.

Returning his grin, she left the grand hall with him, headed for her father's office, which, upon arrival, was already unlocked.

Alice knew her father preferred not to have locked doors. It was one of the reasons for his stupidity. If she could get in that easily, and shady guest could do the same thing.

She moved behind the desk, finding the safe underneath the desk, completely unaware of how the man in her company had shut the door behind him.

Brushing her hair over one shoulder, she had easily unlocked the safe, pulling out the bottle with clear liquid, along with two glasses. She put them on the top of the desk, walking back to the front of the desk.

'He keeps his Whiskey in his safe', she briefly looked at Mr. Shelby; 'just so you know what kind of man you're doing business with.'

With her back turned to him, she opened the bottle, pouring him a glass of it, completely unaware of how he had gotten up behind her. It was when his heavy hands settled on her hips, she let out a startled gasp. His hot breath ghosted over her neck and shoulder and caused pleasurable chills down her spine. Her eyelids fluttered at the contact.

'Who ever said my interest lied with your father?' he almost purred into her ear.

She trembled at his closeness, placing her hands onto the wooden surface for support as his full lips skimmed the side of her neck and shoulder. Every light touch of his skin on hers caused tiny sparks to fly throughout her body.

Suddenly, she turned around, one glass in hand. She was nervous, excited and scared, all at once. She didn't know which emotion she wanted to take over. And the alcohol in her system _really_ didn't help either.

'You should try it. After having a taste of this, you'll never want anything else', she stated quietly.

He took the glass from her, though his eyes went to her slightly parted lips. She could feel her heartbeat rise up in her throat as he inspected the glass, before his eyes met hers again.

'I'm counting on it.'

With that, he had put the glass back onto the desk, and before she could make out another word, his hand was on the back of her head and his lips had been firmly planted onto hers.

…

 **So…that's a cliffhanger, right? I'm such a mean bitch ha ha.**

 **But, yeah, did Jonathan tell John about Alice? And what is Aunt Polly up to? And will we ever see Grace again? You'll have to stay tuned to find out ;)**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


	4. Chapter 4

**In response to the reviews on chapter three;**

 **Ilynany – Ha ha ha yeah it could go either way ;) I hope you like it nonetheless.**

 **AD98 – 1. Yeah he's a bit different than in Peaky Blinders and yes he needs to chills XD all I can say is that this is just the start *evil smirk* 2. Guess we'll have to wait and see ;)**

 **Ariel – yeah that and she had quite a bit of alcohol. Guess that sort of stuff happens when you're a lightweight XD and maybe she does but I think she can take care of herself ;) Alice wouldn't exactly like asking for help.**

 **LadyRedStar – ha ha well trust me, Alice hasn't lost her spunk; just had a wee bit of alcohol ;) and who knows whether you theory is right or not ;)**

 **Burgessinthestreets – ha ha well they're sisters ;) they're bound to cause trouble for one another.**

 **KD – well he might have XD perhaps he thought he wouldn't get another opportunity in a while ;) or maybe that boy is just thirsty AF ha ha**

 **Also, I've decided on a few face-claims;**

 **Alice: Phoebe Tonkin,**

 **Olivia: Michelle Trachtenberg,**

 **Jonathan: Asa Butterfield,**

 **Mr. Swann: Timothy Dalton,**

 **Mrs. Swann: Cate Blanchett.**

…

He had kissed her.

Thomas Shelby had kissed her. Alice felt dizzy; she couldn't think, she couldn't move. All she could do was stand there as his soft lips left hers, but kept close to her. She stared at him, wide-eyed and gaping.

He smelled of very expensive cologne, she noticed. That and a mixture of cigarettes and alcohol; a combination she found strangely enticing.

He stroked the back of her head carefully, tenderly. She weakened under his touch, leaning into him ever so slightly. This caused him to move even closer (if possible) and kiss her again.

She was hesitant at first; something he easily took notice of. His hand moved from the back of her head to the side of her neck, the tip of his tongue teasing her lips. She would part them very briefly, refusing to allow him entrance, much to his annoyance. He tightened his grip in her hair, causing her to gasp. The sound was swallowed by his mouth as his persistent tongue invaded her.

She fought him in their kiss; a deeper part of him refusing to be dominated by him so easily. She didn't want him to think she was so easy to win over. If he wanted her, he would have to put effort into it.

Thomas was pleased and annoyed by this fact. He had many women throw themselves at him, hell, he had _fucked_ women that had done so but all of them never put effort into it. No, they were all about pleasing him, trying to make him stay longer than one night but no…it wasn't what he wanted.

Alice, however, she didn't bend to his will easily. No…their kiss was a seductive dance; she drew back every now and then, daring him to try and draw her back in. She was such a tease…

He easily hoisted her on top of the desk, easing her onto her back, all while slowly grinding himself against her center. He would touch her wherever he could; her face, her hair, her smooth thighs. She had woken a beast inside of him; a beast, hungry for her flesh, in every way possible. He wanted her moans, her whimpers as he filled her tight heat. And God have mercy on those who would dare to stand in his way.

It was when she felt his hand on her thigh, hoisting up her dress, she tensed up underneath him. He parted from her now swollen lips, frowning at her. She looked up to him, biting her bottom lip.

'W-we shouldn't.'

With those words, the spell was broken and he stepped away from her, pissed off and at the same time…not surprised.

She sat up, covering her modesty with the skirt of her dress. With a scoff, he turned his back to her and left her in the office, throwing the door closed on his way out. Burning with anger, he took a cigarette and lit it, growling. He had had a taste of her and he was hungry for more. And he wouldn't stop, no, he would pursue her. He would make sure she gave into him, even if it was the last thing he did.

…

Alice watched him storm off and flinched as the door shut with a loud thud. She remained seated on the desk for a few moments, before shakily reaching for the glass beside her. She sipped it, tears beginning to blur her vision. She felt so ashamed of herself…

Sobbing, she moved off the desk, quickly putting the Whiskey back where it belonged before leaving her father's office. She wanted to forget about his hands on her, his lips, his tongue…

She stumbled on the stairs, clinging onto the railing, crying. She was stuck in a very dangerous game. A game she didn't want to be a part of. But she had no one but herself to blame.

With a trembling sob, she hurried up the stairs. When were things like this ever going to stop? When was she going to stop getting involved with gangsters?

…

'Oi! Tommy!'

Thomas yanked his arm from Arthur's grip, violently, turning to regard his older brother, whom looked at him with a mixture of confusion and worry.

'What the hell happened? I turn my back for five minutes and you're gone with little Miss Swann -' Arthur hesitated, his brother's angry expression saying enough.

'I had her in my grasp, Arthur', Thomas angrily inhaled from his cigarette; 'I was so close to completely fucking her brains out -' he growled, running a hand through his hair.

Arthur put a hand on his shoulder. 'You've never gotten this worked up over a woman before. You need a good fuck, Tommy', he spoke.

He looked back to the estate, cursing Alice for doing this to him. Part of him couldn't blame her for her decision; the girl had been intoxicated, she had been in over her head. He didn't want to use coercion to get what he wanted. Still…Thomas Shelby didn't like being kept from things he desired and she was no exception.

He was woken from his thoughts by Arthur putting his arm around his shoulders.

'Let me call in a friend of mine for ya', Tommy. After she's done with you, you won't be able to walk.'

Thomas merely rolled his eyes. As if anyone could ever give him as much satisfaction as having Alice in his grasp would give him.

…

Alice let the curtain fall closed, after she had watched two of the Shelby brothers leave the estate. She leaned against the red and gold patterned wall, tears in her eyes. She still felt so ridiculously filthy and yet…there was that part of her that had fully enjoyed kissing him. She wondered, if she hadn't stopped him, would he have fucked her? Was that what she would've wanted? Shameless sex in her father's office? Did she really wish that that had happened?

There was a knock on her door. She wiped her tears with a sigh.

'Come in!' she called.

The door slid open and her mother came in. Alice instantly felt like there was a lecture coming.

'You seemed to enjoy your evening with Mr. Shelby', her mother stated.

'Yes', Alice moved towards her mirror, hastily removing her dress. Her eyes went to the bruises on her hip and she remembered how his hands had touched her there; 'what of it?' she questioned.

'One of the Shelby boys came to Jonathan, asking about your scar.'

She froze at her mother's words.

'Have you told him?' her mother asked.

'No, I haven't. He accidently saw it when we were outside. He asked about it and I told him it was none of his business', Alice responded shortly.

She winched when her mother gripped her by the bicep. 'You're being careless again, Alice -' 'I'm being careless?!' she cut her mother off.

She yanked her arm from her mother's grip. 'You and dad are the careless ones. You prance around like you own the place. Well, wake up! You don't! Those Peaky Blinders do! You're stupid to think they even respect us in the slightest!' she snarled.

 _Smack!_

Alice's mouth dropped, as her mother's hand had collided with her cheek. She put her hand over her now bruised cheek, staring at her mother in disbelief, whom stormed out in a huff, only to be met by Jonathan by the door.

Alice pulled on her morning robe, crossing her arms to raise an eyebrow at her younger brother.

'You told those damn Blinders about me, Johnny?' she asked.

He instantly grew red in the face. 'I-I…well -' he swallowed thickly.

She narrowed her green eyes, her glare intensifying. 'You little idiot! Why the hell did you tell them?!' she snarled.

'I-I I didn't mean to, I swear!' Jonathan rambled.

'Out!' Alice snarled.

He scrambled for the door. 'Sis I am sorry- wow!' he ducked, when she threw a hairbrush his way.

'Get out!' she snarled again.

He held up his hands in defense, hurrying out of the room as fast as he could. Now mentally exhausted, Alice dropped herself onto her large canopy bed, only to break down crying. Why was this happening to her?

…

'You're joking?'

'I wish I was, Tommy. But that's what the kid told me', John opposite him shrugged.

Thomas sat back in his chair, running a hand over his face, caught off guard by what John had told him. He hadn't expected there to be so much of a past behind Alice's green eyes.

'Fucking hell', he muttered under his breath.

John crossed his arms over his chest. 'The kid'll tell we asked', he said.

Thomas put his fingers to his chin. 'Let him. If Robert Swann comes for us, he's an even bigger idiot than I first thought', he shrugged.

'He's an ass, Tommy. The people have been whispering it might not take that long before they grow tired of his antics', John answered.

'Oh people will grow tired of him, no doubt about that', Thomas folded his hands together on his stomach, breathing out a deep breath of air; 'let's hope his other kids catch onto his ridiculous behavior by then', he admitted with a light smirk.

'In the mean time, you should try to relax. You've got enough to worry about', John paused; 'Arthur's got his 'lady-friend' outside waiting for ya'.'

Thomas shot his younger brother a glare. As if he was interested in a common whore. Still…being as worked up as he was…having a quick fuck wouldn't be such a bad idea after all, even if he had to imagine it was someone else.

He rose from his seat, straightening out his waistcoat. 'Fair enough. Send her in.'

…

Alice arrived at the Garrison late that afternoon. She had walked around town for a bit and the fresh, almost chilly air left her in need for something to drink.

She removed her hat from her head, headed towards the bar, where she spotted the same pretty blonde barmaid as before. The girl barely took notice of her presence, not until she was in front of her.

'So', her Irish accent sounded harsh against Alice's ears; 'what can I get you?' she asked.

Alice leaned against the countertop. 'Some Whiskey would be refreshing', she sighed.

She took a quick look around her; the Garrison seemed pretty empty for the time of the day.

'Where is everyone?' she wondered out loud.

'I wouldn't know', the barmaid handed her a glass; 'you seemed to quite catch Tommy Shelby's attention upon your arrival though', the blonde stated.

Alice huffed, sensing the underlying disgust in the other woman's voice.

'Please, if you want him, take him off my hands', she said.

'If I could, I would', the barmaid put the bottle back from where she had taken it; 'but you see, dear, he only seems to have eyes for you', she shrugged.

Memories of the party flashed through Alice's head. The kiss, the way she had lied beneath him, his hot body, his strong yet caring hands…

Shivering, she shook those thoughts of her and sipped her drink.

'Tell me something I don't know', she grumbled.

The barmaid offered her nothing but an indifferent look.

'Permit me, but you act like it's the worst thing in the world', the blonde held back her tongue, swallowing; 'there are worse men out there', she then added.

Alice turned her head to the side. If that barmaid only knew. She had seen worse men than Thomas Shelby. Far more worse than he could ever be…

Her breathing began to quicken at the thought and a sudden wave of fear washed over her. She clung to the bar, trying to get her breathing back under control. Why was she feeling like this? She hadn't had a fit like this in almost a year…

'I-I can't…breathe…'

Releasing the bar, she stumbled back, putting her hands onto her head in panic.

'Are you alright?!'

The voice of the barmaid sounded far away by the time Alice collapsed onto her knees and hot tears were spilling from her eyes. She felt as if she was going to be sick…

…

 **So when will we find out more about Alice's troubled past? And why did she stop our Mr. Shelby when she was obviously into it? And what's causing Alice to lose her cool like that?**

 **Stay tuned to find out ;)**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


	5. Chapter 5

**A little FYI: I just found out Phoebe Tonkin is taller than Cillian Murphy is XD but Alice is smaller than he is. She's about 5 ft 2, while Tommy is about 5 ft 7 :3**

 **In response to the reviews on chapter four;**

 **Burgessinthestreets – Well thank you ma'am! Glad you enjoy it ^^ I intend on doing my best ;)**

 **Waterlily91 – hehehehe I know *evil smirk* yeah she's not having the easiest time a twenty-three-years-old could have. Though I'd trade places with her on the Tommy bit ha ha.**

 **LadyRedStar – Ha ha ha yeah same here ;) Well I think he'll most definitely try to bring it up, Resulting in conflict. Maybe he'll be more gentle *throws hands into the air* I don't know! XD**

 **KD – Ha ha ha yeah sorry ^^'' uhm soon enough?**

 **Ariel – Maybe she doesn't know they own the pub? I never came across a different pub in Peaky Blinders so that's why ;)**

 **Guest – Yeah I know, but I'm pretty shy myself so I find it hard to write a character like that, even though you're completely right and she shouldn't let him 'triumph over her' that easily. But I'm trying to change that. So you'll see more of what you mentioned in coming chapters, I promise ;)**

…

Alice woke from her troubled slumber, rubbing her eyes. She took in her surroundings, her nerves peaking up as she didn't recognize where she was. The brightly lit room didn't at all seem familiar to her.

She shot up; what had happened? She had just gone to the Garrison to get something to drink and the barmaid had spoken about the worse men of the world. That's when she had -

'You should take it easy.'

The hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up at that dreadfully deep, familiar voice. Her dark hair whipped around her as she turned to look upon Thomas Shelby's well-defined face. Her fear only picked up at seeing him. Where had he brought her? Had he done something to her?

'What did you do to me -' 'I didn't do anything; it's not in my nature to take advantage of unconscious women. You fainted at the Garrison, after an _alleged_ panic attack', he cut her off.

Her face fell. She turned her attention to her hands in her lap, shifting uncomfortably. She could sense where this was going; he was going to ask more questions. Despite the fact that he probably already knew of her past, all thanks to Jonathan.

'The barmaid, Grace, she told me you started hyperventilating after she mentioned -' 'please. Don't', she interrupted him.

She watched him pull out a chair, to sit at her bedside. His lips were set tight and his brows were knit together in a frown.

'You were nearly beaten to death -' 'just stop!'

She put her hands on her ears, tears beginning to form in her green eyes. He shoved his chair backwards in response, his eyes narrowed in anger.

'Three years ago, you were found close to bleeding out, beaten severely by the man you called your lover', he took in an agitated breath; 'and what do you do? You go back to that worthless cunt -' 'please just stop talking about it -' 'No!'

Completely silence followed his outburst. Alice broke down crying. Why was he scolding her for all this?! He had no right to be this way with her!

He took several deep breaths, before seating himself on her bedside, then putting a hand atop of hers. She ripped her hands from his grasp, sobbing.

'Don't touch me', she sniveled.

'Alice', he took her chin between his thumb and index finger, looking into her distressed gaze; 'why didn't you tell me?' he asked; 'if you had told me, I would've understood the way you pushed me away -' 'it was none of your business whether I told you or not…' she turned her head away from him, a single tear running down her pale cheek.

With a sigh, he cupped the side of her head, planting a soft kiss to her temple. She shuddered at the contact, too tired to fight him.

'I informed your parents of what happened', he ran a hand through her long hair; 'they didn't seem that surprised', he almost whispered.

She kept her eyes low. 'They think me a troubled child', she spoke carefully.

He brushed her hair away, drawing his thumb over the scar in her neck before moving his hand to gently caress her cheek. She put her hand onto his wrist, her heartbeat fastening at his presence.

'Mr. Shelby -' 'Thomas, love', he eased closer, causing her to tilt her head upwards to meet his translucent blue stare; 'call me Thomas.'

She tightened her nails in his sleeve, her heartbeat thumping in her ears. His lips lightly touched her cheek. Her cheeks grew warm; his breathing was hot, but even in her ear and only caused her to lean into him more. She was thinking and doing every single thing she had promised never to do again…

'Boys like you are trouble', she breathed out.

He chuckled into her ear. 'It's a good thing I'm not a boy anymore then, eh?' he asked.

She offered nervous smile. 'I really shouldn't -' 'do you want to?' he interrupted her.

Their gazes locked and she could feel her breathing thicken in her throat. If only she could convince herself that she didn't want him. But there was that part of her that was still deeply terrified of him… he would only hurt her if he got the chance.

'Tommy.'

Both looked up. Alice spotted the dark-haired woman from the party in the doorway, her facial expression set in displeasure at seeing the two of them so close.

The latter stood up, putting his cap back onto his head. He gave her a nod with his head; 'a good day to you, Miss Swann.'

He left her alone with the dark-haired woman, whom shook her head and eyed Thomas with disapproval.

'Men', she scoffed, then turning her head to look at her.

Alice grew red in the face. 'That wasn't what it looked like -' 'of course not', the woman cut her off.

Alice blew out some air; she was presenting herself in a very bad picture. This woman was Mr. Shelby's Aunt, what would she think finding her nephew with a woman he barely knew?

'He seems quite smitten with you, child', the woman took a seat; 'I should warn you. Thomas Shelby is a very dangerous man; he has a lot of power and you'd do well to tread lightly around him', she explained.

Alice sat straight up. 'Why are you telling me all this?' she asked.

'Because', the woman shifted in her seat; 'I don't want unnecessary bloodshed between Americans and Englishmen', she spoke.

Alice swallowed thickly. 'It won't come to that -' 'my dear girl, you're not that naïve. And I know Tommy; he will go to great lengths to get what he wants, even by means of violence.'

She shot right out of bed after the woman's words, anger bubbling up in her gut; anger and disgust. Who the hell did this Thomas Shelby think who he was?!

'That son of a bitch -' the woman grabbed Alice by the arm before she could go any further.

'You honestly think going after him is a good idea?' she questioned.

Tears sprung in Alice's eyes.

'What else am I supposed to do?!' she asked.

Her voice was high-pitched; she felt scared and livid. She couldn't do anything against this. She couldn't pick a fight with Mr. Shelby, she couldn't go to the cops…hell, even her father wouldn't believe her…

'What can a woman do?', the older woman paused; 'we use our femininity to our advantage.'

Alice frowned at her. 'So you mean I should do what he's doing to me?' she asked.

'In a way. Get inside his head, make him regret he started trying to pursue you', the woman spoke.

Alice offered a grin. 'You're saying this about your own kin?' she wondered.

'My dear, you have to when you're dealing with boys like the Shelby's.'

Alice grinned to herself. The other woman was right; she had to step up if she wanted to survive Mr. Shelby. And who knew…maybe she would start to enjoy herself by teasing the hell out of him.

…

Thomas met Mr. and Mrs. Swann on his way out of the hospital. Robert Swann greeted him with a firm handshake.

'She's doing quite alright, Robert. A little shaken up though', he spoke.

'The child's a bit off her head, Thomas. Always has been. I would've offered her as a bride -' 'I wouldn't dream of it, sir', Thomas cut him off.

With that, he brushed past the couple, his agitation for his associate growing quite steeply. How dared that man to speak of his very own daughter that way?

Growling, took out a cigarette, letting it rest between his lips as his eyes flashed back to the hospital, confused and irritated. Why was Polly suddenly interested in Alice? He was fully be able to deal with her on his own; he didn't need her help. Unless…

He halted in his steps. Was Polly trying to intervene with his business? She made it seem like being interested in a woman was a bad thing. Yes, he got passionate and possessive, but only because of the fact that if _he_ didn't pursue her, someone else would. And he refused to let some other man get close to what he desired.

…

When Alice was discharged from the hospital, a mysterious letter presented itself as soon as she came home. It only said her name and she could not for the life of her recall the handwriting.

Retreating to her bedroom after a cup of tea, she curiously opened it;

' _My dear Alice,_

 _It might've not escaped your attention that I'm drawn to you. And after our close encounter at the hospital, I ask nothing more than to properly meet you. Tonight, around ten o'clock, a black car will be standing right alongside the country-road leading towards your father's estate. If you step into the car, the driver will bring you to an uptown street in Birmingham; my house. I do hope I will see you there. Also, if you choose to come, wear something red._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Thomas Shelby.'_

Offended, she folded the letter and put it under her pillow. As if she was going to meet him without a chaperone.

She sat down on her bed, unease swirling in her gut as the rain poured down outside. She didn't want to cause any more trouble than she already had. She had caused a stir within Mr. Shelby; she was well-aware of that. And despite Aunt Polly's advice, she was still quite afraid of him. But she urged herself not to be afraid; he had had the upper hand in this game for too long. It was about time she turned the tables on him.

Sighing, she threw herself onto her back, tired. If only she could sleep peacefully for a while…

…

' _Officer this girl is in need of medical attention!'_

 _Alice barely remembered all that had happened that day. She had slipped in and out of being conscious, flashes of light and shadows that were supposed to be people surrounding her. The world didn't seem real; she didn't seem real._

 _When she did wake, however, she could barely move. Her joints and muscles were stiff and her neck was covered in thick bandages. The nurses said that her parents had found her tied up to her bed, naked and bleeding, whilst Darren, her boyfriend sat in the corner and laughed._

 _She couldn't believe it at first; Darren wouldn't hurt her, he loved her. She believed her injuries to be 'a faulty one-time-thing' and despite everyone's best intentions…she went back to him the second she could walk again._

 _That was her biggest mistake._

 _The second time she was less than fortunate; she had barely escaped with her life. Darren had torn off all her bandages, causing the wound in her neck to open again. He had also stepped on her arm and leg, disabling her completely._

 _Now with a very, very severe case of blood loss and both a broken leg and arm…she was hospitalized for months._

 _Darren hadn't been caught by the cops. No…he was part of a group of gangsters. So the cops couldn't touch him._

 _Alice knew part of the reason they left New York was because of her. She was no longer safe on the streets. She had returned home multiple times covered in bruises: Darren's men had followed her and beaten her up in a dark alleyway._

' _It's because of your preferences you got yourself into this', her mother had always said._

 _Her father had agreed; they moved to Birmingham to start over. But with such arrogant parents…the same issues would present themselves again…_

Alice shot upright in her bed, panting and sweat covering her forehead. She pulled her knees to her chest, her breathing coming out ragged. Tears filled her eyes; it felt as if she was right back amidst those painful memories.

'It was just a dream. It was just a dream…' she whispered to herself.

She put her hands to her head, sobbing. She could still feel those men beating her, telling her that she was lucky to live her miserable life because Darren liked her ass…

'Damn it', she whimpered.

'Ma'am?'

One of the maids entered, hurrying towards her and turning on a small light before sitting beside her.

'Miss Swann? Are you alright?' she asked.

Alice sniveled. 'Just a nightmare, Sandra. Just a nightmare', she breathed out.

She moved closer to her maid, wrapping her arms around the woman's waist and burying her face into her collar.

'I'm scared', she sobbed; 'so fucking scared…'

…

 **I wish I woke up in a hospital with Tommy Shelby XD anyways, we get a glimpse of Alice's troubled past and Tommy's less than pleased about hearing what happened to 'his' woman. I wonder how he will exact his revenge upon her ex if he is halfway across the world though.**

 **I guess you lovely bunnies will have to find out ;)**

 **Stay tuned for more ;)**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


	6. Chapter 6

**As you can tell I changed this story's title. The reason for that is that Muse's song 'Undisclosed Desires' really describes how Tommy feels towards Alice ^^**

 **In response to the reviews on chapter five;**

 **Burgessinthestreets – ha ha yeah there is a good way *wiggles eyebrows***

 **AD98 – maybe he is, maybe he isn't? We'll find that out soon enough ;)**

 **LadyRedStar – Alice IS NOT going back to her ex, I can promise you that ;) she would rather die (or maybe be with Tommy? ;) ) than to go back to him ;) and yes Tommy is a man with A LOT more honor than Darren does. I think Tommy would treat her like a queen if Alice gave into him ;)**

 **Ariel – well yeah her parents are assholes. Guess wealth does that to you *shrugs***

 **KD – well yeah I think Polly definitely wants to help her. I mean they very likely all know about her past so I'm guessing Polly might give her the nudge in the right direction? Tommy's direction perhaps? ;)**

 **Guest – thanks love ;***

 **…**

Thomas Shelby wasn't used to getting stood up by women. Hell, it had never happened in the past. But last night, his driver had returned _without_ his dark-haired beauty. It angered him; he was offended that she hadn't shown up. He had pictured his evening with her: they'd have a few drinks, share a few harmless kisses before he'd take her upstairs to slowly make love to her the entire night. Maybe they hadn't even been able to reach the stairs; he would've been just as happy to take her on the sofa.

Being alone the entire evening was a let-down and his brothers could see the displeasure on his face.

Polly sat in his office, smoking a cigarette and rolling her eyes at his pissed off expression.

'What did you expect?' she asked.

He shot her a glare. 'You were there, talking to her. What did you say to her?' he asked.

Polly took a drag from her cigarette. 'Nothing that she doesn't already know, Tommy. But you should be careful. Are you going to pick a fight with that family over a girl?' she questioned.

'I'm not going to pick a fight, Poll. Can hardly call it a fight if the opposite party will drop to their knees the second they see a gun', he stood up, brushing past her to grab his coat; 'now if you'll excuse me, I have a few horses to see to', he pardoned himself.

…

The rain from the previous night had cleared up, luckily. Alice held onto a leading-rope as the white mare she had grown fond of walked behind her. After a very troubled night's sleep, she had taken a long, hot bath, the recurring memories now being pushed into the back of her mind. She didn't want to think about that worthless piece of trash that she once called her lover.

Just as she walked out of the stables, she stopped in her tracks, seeing Mr. Shelby turn the corner. His eyes fell onto her and she shivered. She straightened out her back, not wanting to lapse back into that weak girl that had let herself be cornered by him.

'Miss Swann!'

Scowling internally, she tried to remember Aunt Polly's words. She offered a false smile as he approached her.

'Good morning, Mr. Shelby. I do hope you enjoyed your evening?' she asked him.

His jaw tightened at her question. 'Yes. Though I had hoped for your company', he stated.

She held up her shoulders. 'I must apologize. I had a troubled night', she shrugged.

'Blasts from the past?'

She pursed her lips, narrowing her eyes at him. 'Something like that', she answered.

He stepped closer, taking in the horse behind her.

'A very pretty mare. Not for racing, I gather?' he wondered.

She turned to the horse, smiling. 'No. I've grown fond of her. And she's one of our newest breeders so she won't be racing', she responded.

'I see', he put his hands into his pant pockets; 'I must say, I was a bit let down after you didn't show', he admitted.

She tightened her grip on the rope, cursing him for getting on her nerves so badly. How the hell was she going to seduce this man?

'Permit me, Mr. Shelby but your invitation sounded very much like you were looking for a quick fuck', she told him carefully.

He sighed. 'My sincerest apologies', he bowed his head; 'perhaps under different circumstances then?'

She bit her bottom lip. 'Mr. Shelby I -' 'no Alice', he moved even closer, his hand grasping her upper arm; 'there are a few things you should know about me', he told her.

He drew soft strokes on her arm with his thumb. She pulled away but he quickly caught her hand, keeping her close.

'I don't lose, Alice. Not in business, not in gambling and not with women', he put a hand to her cheek; 'I **will** have you and I really don't care how long that'll take. One day, I will seduce you and you won't ask me to stop', he promised.

Her stomach bubbled with anger and fear but she held her ground. By God this man was persistent; if only it wasn't so damn arousing, it would be so much easier to brush him off…

'How can you be so sure of that fact?' she challenged him.

He smirked. 'Because, my dear girl, this is a game', he rubbed her cheekbone; 'and as I said before, I don't lose', he assured her.

She slapped his hand away, her eyes darkening. Part of her cursed herself for getting angry so easily. She wasn't doing a very good job at 'turning the tables' on him. She was only giving him more leverage.

'I'm not a piece of fucking property, Mr. Shelby. So don't treat me like I am', she practically snarled at him.

He was merely humored by her little threat. To him, it was probably like a mouse trying to fend off a hungry cat. A hungry cat that, once he caught her, would sink his teeth into her…

'And that, doll, is where you're wrong', he took out a cigarette; 'you see, a man cannot make love to a piece of property. If I wanted that, I could've asked any common whore to take your place', he explained.

'Then you'd better get a common whore because there's no way I'm going to let you fuck me!' she spat.

He narrowed his blue eyes, a storm brewing inside of them. He lit his cigarette, inhaling the smoke slowly.

'You should be careful, Alice', he told her.

'Or what?' she growled.

'Or', he leaned in, his face now inches away from hers; 'I'll pull you over my knee and give you a good spanking', he almost whispered.

His eyes challenged her; daring her to test him. Daring her to see if he would keep true to his word if she insulted him anymore.

She grinned. 'Is that your form of punishment? I'm surprised my brother didn't tell you that I quite enjoyed that in the past', she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

He raised an eyebrow at her. 'Is that so?' he asked.

'Yes, it is so', she tilted her head to the side, stepping closer to him so she could put a hand to his chest, smirking at his sudden silence; 'cat caught your tongue?' she asked.

She was worried for a moment; worried he didn't believe her, that he didn't fall for her sudden change of heart. That doubt changed when he took hold of his cigarette, licking his top lip almost eagerly.

She flattened out his tie, meeting his blue eyes again. 'Maybe you're the one who needs to watch their step, Mr. Shelby', she leaned up to him, her lips almost brushing his. On the inside she reveled at the power she suddenly had. Why hadn't she done this before? 'because I'm not so sure you're going to win this game', she whispered.

'We'll see', he answered, his voice even deeper than before.

She pulled away from him, stepping to the side to walk past him. 'Good day, Mr. Shelby', she smiled at him.

Just as she was about to walk off, he took hold of her arm.

'The races are tomorrow. I want you to accompany me', he stated; 'wear a red dress', he told her.

'I'll try, _sir_ ', she drawled the last word out, being certain she had seen him tense up, as a chill ran down his spine at her tone.

'Good', he answered.

'Will my father be present tomorrow?' she asked.

'Yes. As will your mother and siblings. But I had asked him permission to take you with me, which he agreed to quite enthusiastically', he answered.

'I figured that', she answered.

'Your father wants you to enjoy yourself here', he said.

A hint of a smirk played on her lips. 'You're just saying that because you're taking me to the races', she pouted playfully.

He offered a slight grin. 'I admire your spunk, Alice. Though you can only hide behind that mask for so long', he brushed a lock of her sleek, black hair off her shoulder; 'I'll break through that tough act eventually', he told her.

'We'll see', she repeated his words; 'we'll see.'

As she brushed past him, she would fight the smirk on her face. If he wanted a game, then she wasn't going to let him win without a fight. She would put on a red dress and she would make sure he'd remember tomorrow.

…

That following day, Alice had found the dress she had been looking for; a deep red dress with straps adorned with black and red beads. Though it was rather short and would nearly expose her stockings; quite scandalous to be worn to the races but with a coat on top, she would look decent enough. She had worn it many times back in the States. Any woman her age wouldn't be caught dead wearing a short dress like this. Still…she liked this style of clothing; hell, her friends in the States had introduced her to this style. And with her dark, hazy purple eyeshadow and light lipstick, she felt really confident in the way she looked.

She looked into the mirror, smiling to herself. The door opened and her maid entered.

'Miss, Mr. Shelby's here.'

Grinning inwardly, Alice walked out of her room, down the grand staircase, into the foyer. She found Mr. Shelby talking to her brother, whom looked her way with a smile.

'You look as radiant as ever', he grinned.

She rolled her eyes. 'Don't bullshit me, Jonathan. You mean nothing of that', she chuckled.

'True', he pulled her into his arms; 'still…mother will have to watch her back', he winked.

As they had their banter back and forth, Thomas took in Alice's figure. The red dress she wore was well-fitted but flared out ever so slightly at the bottom. It barely reached her knees, a length women wouldn't want to be seen wearing in public, but she seemed to have very little care of that. It only made her more attractive to him.

He took her coat from her, helping her into it, but not before he let his eyes trace the curve of her back. Her dark hair had been put into curls today, and she wore them over one shoulder; a look she wore very well.

'You look beautiful', he commented quietly.

She turned her head, her green eyes unreadable.

'Thank you', she answered him.

He offered a soft smile, extending his arm for her to take. She did so, a hint of playfulness in them. He didn't know how one woman was able to shift from a fearful, timid girl to a grinning seductress. He admitted, after their encounter the day prior, he was curious to see what else she had up her sleeve.

 **…**

'So you think our horse will win?'

Alice glanced at her brother beside her, as he talked to her father. She sat back in her seat, puffing out some air, crossing her arms across her chest.

'If I had known it would be this bloody cold I would've worn a different dress', she grumbled, mostly to herself.

A sudden fabric being draped over her lap made her turn her head to the other side; she found out that Mr. Shelby had discarded his coat to put it across her legs. Her harsh look softened.

'Thanks', she thanked him.

'Don't mention it', he shifted in his seat; 'don't want my company to freeze over', he said.

She chuckled, turning her attention back to the tracks. Unbeknownst to her, he leaned in closer.

'You know, if the horse wins…I might be able to buy you a new dress', he almost whispered.

She raised her eyebrow at him, a sly hint of a grin on her lips. 'Bribery, really? That's how you're going to win me over?' she taunted him.

She watched his jaw tighten. 'Be careful, love. Taunting in public isn't polite', he warned her.

She looked into his blue eyes. 'What are you going to do about it?' she asked quietly.

A smirk tugged at his full lips, putting his hand on the back of her seat.

'You think you're such a clever little girl, but you should know I've played this game longer than you have. And trust me, love, you can't keep on that mask of indifference', he whispered.

'Age is no guarantee for victory, Mr. Shelby', she put her hand on his thigh, drawing soft strokes. He cleared his throat in response and she could feel his muscles flex beneath her touch; 'I wouldn't presume to think you've won, just yet', she whispered to him.

She removed her hand from him, grinning. The game had just begun. She was far from done with him.

…

 ***in Bane's voice* LET THE GAMES BEGIN! So yeah, we're getting somewhere. Who's betting money on Alice holding out Tommy's seducing tactics? Or should I say how long Tommy will hold out against Alice? I think it'll be interesting ha ha.**

 **Stay tuned for more ;)**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


	7. Chapter 7

**In response to the reviews on chapter six;**

 **Guest – ha ha ha I know right?! No problem ;)**

 **OccupationalLurker2016 – thank you ^^**

 **Ilynany – ha ha ha yeah maybe ;)**

 **LadyRedStar – oh sorry ^^'' ha ha yeah I loved that too he he**

 **Waterlily91 – ha ha yeah someone call the fire arms!**

 **Lollypop – Yes!**

 **KD – I don't know ;)**

 **Also, as of oncoming Saturday I will be offline so this is the last update you lovely bunnies are getting in a while ;)**

 **…**

Their horse had won. After the race, the winnings were split between her father and Mr. Shelby.

Alice absently sipped her wine, as she sat with her brother and sister. Her parents had gone for a walk and Mr. Shelby was off to God-knows-where. She felt glad he was gone for a while. She wouldn't feel like she was being kept an eye on the entire time.

It was when she took another sip of her drink, she noticed the young, dark blond across the room looking at her. He flashed her a friendly smile and she returned it, gladly. This man wasn't exactly bad on the eyes.

Her heartbeat picked up when the man stood from his seat. She immediately sat up straight, earning a frown from her siblings.

'Act normal', she hissed through her teeth.

The dark blond came up to them, holding out his hand.

'Couldn't help but notice you across the room. You stand out, you know?' he grinned at her.

She sat her glass down, taking his hand. 'Oh do I? I was unaware of that', she smiled.

'Sure you were. Any woman who wears a dress like that, is quite aware of the stares she'll be getting', he paused; 'my name is Will, would you care to dance?' he asked.

'I'd love to -' 'forgive me for stepping in but it is rather impolite to ask a woman to dance, without knowing she's in the company of another man or not.'

Alice tightened her jaw in annoyance, releasing the other man's hand to look at the man whom the deep voice belonged to. The blond across from her staggered back, fear evident on his face.

'P-pardon me, Mr. Shelby. I-I didn't know the lady was with you', he stuttered.

Before Alice could speak another word to the blond, he had run off. Now growing really angry, she turned to look at Mr. Shelby. She couldn't even dance with another man? Was he really going to be that way? She knew she was supposed to be seducing him but by God if he didn't make it difficult for her!

She didn't allow him to talk; she slapped him across the face as hard as she possible could. Everyone around them fell into dead silence, shocked that someone would dare to talk back to Thomas Shelby.

'You're an ass and a bully, Mr. Shelby', she spat at him.

With that, she stormed off, angry, upset and offended. Hot tears stung in her eyes; why was he doing this? He acted as if he owned her! If she could she would very gladly beat the living hell out of him –

She let out a pained snarl as a firm hand gripped her by her arm. Turning, she found said man glaring at her, his cheek stained red from where she had slapped him.

'Go ahead and beat me', she hissed; 'show them what kind of man you're really are.'

He didn't answer; he dragged her into the lavatories, forcing her into one of the empty stalls and pinning her against the wall with his body. She glared up to him, holding her ground, despite being only inches away from his face and the fact her heart was beating out of her chest, sending blood rushing towards her face.

She tried to still her anger, knowing that teasing him would get her more than simply insulting him would.

'You have such a filthy mouth, doll', he took hold of her chin, pulling at her bottom lip with his thumb; 'can't believe I've had my tongue in there', he chuckled.

'Maybe I'm doing that because I know you'll punish me for it', she said softly.

She brought her knee up, carefully rubbing against his loins. He put a hand against the wall beside her head, his eyes darkening. As she kept grinding her knee against him, she could soon feel his quite prominent arousal rub against her. Her breathing staggered for a moment; seeing him get all worked up like this was so amusing. His cage was too easy to rattle.

'Won't you punish me? I've been a bad girl, haven't I?' she asked in a rather innocent voice.

He took in a deep breath. 'You drive me completely and utterly mad', he growled.

She removed her knee from him, only to replaced it with her hand. He ground his teeth together and she could feel his body move into her. She only grinned; the powerful Thomas Shelby, so easily brought to silence by a woman stroking his cock.

She let out a faint gasp, when he took hold of both her hands, spinning her around so her front was pressed against the wooden wall. Before she could move, he pinned himself against her, his arousal throbbing against her lower back. His breathing was heavy in her ear.

She felt a moment of fear, at no longer be in control. But she soon pushed that thought aside and moved her rear against him. He let out a low groan, causing shivers to run down her spine. He dropped one hand to grip her hip.

'You have been a very bad girl, Alice. Teasing me like this…'

She smirked; quite enjoying seeing him this way. And she would admit, his hot body fully pressed up against her wasn't exactly a bad thing.

'Then punish me…'she breathed out.

He growled. 'No. It seems you'd enjoy that too much for it to be considered punishment', he murmured.

He ground his pelvis firmly against her, causing her to gasp. She wouldn't deny it; what he did caused her womanhood to ache unintentionally.

'Y-you don't know a thing about me', she answered, almost moaned.

'As a matter of fact, I do know a few things about you', he brushed her hair out of her face; 'I know your perfume, the feeling of your soft hair between my fingers, the way your skin flushes under my touch, the taste of your lips…' he whispered into her ear.

She tried her hardest to fight the fluttering feeling in her stomach at his words. All he was doing was seducing her…she couldn't fall for it…no matter how badly she wanted to. But that would mean that he had won their game and she refused to let him win.

He turned her back around, keeping her firmly trapped between his body and the wall behind her. Both of them were now breathing heavily and a soft moan fell from her lips at his hips grinding against her.

'Alice.'

His finger hooked under her chin, pulling her head upwards. She stared up to his blue eyes, flushed and her heart pounding loudly in her ears. She put her palms flat against his broad chest, tightening her nails in his clothing.

He leaned in closer, his nose barely brushing against hers. She could feel his warm breath, his steady heartbeat beneath his hands and his eyes…had she ever seen eyes in such a vibrant, blue shade before?

'Oi! Are you almost done in there?!'

Just before his lips touched hers, the voice from outside caused them both to look up. He cleared his throat, stepping away from her and pulling a cigarette from his pocket.

Brushing her hair behind her ears, she took several breaths to calm her racing heart. Had that really just happened?

As she walked out of the lavatory, a strong arm slipped around her waist. Knowing it was Mr. Shelby; she simply let it go and allowed him to pull her along with him.

'Well that wasn't exactly how I wished for that to go', he spoke to her in a hushed tone.

'I can only imagine', she mumbled in response.

Feeling very nervous still, she took the cigarette from his mouth, inhaling deeply to try and calm herself. He looked at her for a few moments, stunned.

'I'll have that back', he pulled the cigarette from her slim fingers; 'thank you.'

She blew out the smoke. 'Sorry. Being stuck in a lavatory will do that to you', she said.

He only chuckled, shaking his head. She didn't look at him; she was still trying to comprehend how weak in the knees she had felt being that close to him. One thing, she knew for sure; Thomas Shelby was very dangerous for her…

…

That evening, Alice was busy brushing her hair out when Olivia came into her room and took a seat on her bed.

'Dad wasn't pleased by how you treated Mr. Shelby', she said carefully.

'He was out of line', Alice pulled her hair over one shoulder; 'but I apologized', she shrugged.

Olivia shifted. 'He is quite handsome, isn't he?'

Alice gave her younger sister a humored look. 'Don't start with me', she warned.

Olivia held up her hands. 'All I'm saying is -' 'I know what you're saying, Liv, but Mr. Shelby isn't interested in me', Alice cut her off.

Olivia laughed. 'Don't act dumb, Alice! He's been giving you looks from the day we arrived in Birmingham', she exclaimed.

Alice stood up, putting on her silk morning-robe, running her hands through her hair as her mind travelled back to their encounter at the races. Just the memory of his intense blue eyes was enough to cause a chill through her.

'So?' she questioned.

'Dad wanted to present him with a bride -' 'Liv please I'm not marrying that man', Alice objected, turning towards her sister; 'I don't care what dad or mom say, I don't want him between my legs', she clarified.

Olivia rolled her eyes. 'Well there's a first. Never heard you say that before.'

Alice, now frustrated by her younger sister, took a seat back at her vanity.

'Get off my ass, Olivia. Just because you're still a virgin doesn't mean you can ridicule me for my _nightly routines_ ', she told her, looking at her through the mirror.

'It was those nightly routines that got your ass into a hospital. Or did you forget about how we all sat by your bed, thinking you were going to die?'

'No', Alice glared at her sister; 'it was a miserable, worthless cunt that got me in the hospital. And I'm well aware of my mistakes. How long are any of you going to be playing that guilt trip on me? Huh?' she almost snarled.

Olivia stood up, brushing off her nightgown. 'All I want you to know is that dad is willing to overlook your antics back home if you start treating Mr. Shelby with respect', she shrugged.

Alice scoffed. 'Sure. I'll get down on my knees and suck his cock the next time I see him', she smiled with a fake smile.

Her sister pulled a grossed out face, only making her laugh.

'God Olivia you're such a pussy. You should live a little more', she said.

Olivia went to the door, opening it. 'And end up like you? No thank you, dear sister', she responded.

Alice simply held up her shoulders, watching her sister walk out of her room. She turned her eyes back to her reflection, undoing her robe ever so slightly. She put her hand over the scar, biting her bottom lip.

She held up a tough act, very well she admitted, but on the inside it hurt her that her family (her parents in particular) thought so ill of her. That the nightmares, the panic attacks, were just classified as 'her going off her head'. She still remembered waking up at night, screaming out in pure terror. Her parents had been sympathetic, for a while. But that soon faded and they told her to stop looking for attention.

Only Jonathan and Olivia had been willing to offer her comfort and even then, did she see Olivia turning into their mother. It hurt her, it really did. Sometimes…she truly, deeply, felt alone in the world.

Sighing, she went out of her room, walking downstairs to get a drink. Thunder rumbled in the background as she took a seat in the library. Trying to focus on a book she had pulled out, she slowly began to fall back into her world of memories.

…

' _You know sweetheart, you weren't very smart to come back.'_

 _Alice held onto her bleeding neck, tears in her eyes as she staggered backwards. He only came closer to her and despite wanting to hold her ground, she moved away. He was scaring her like this…_

' _Darren…please…I love you', she pleaded with him._

 _He laughed. 'Love? Love is weakness. You were fun while it lasted but', he began to circle her; 'I'll think I'll hurt you a little, so you can give me some of those lovely screams', he smirked._

 _She darted away, forcing him to grip her arm, painfully. She struggled against him._

' _Baby please…I'm sorry I told the cops -' he cut her off my smacking her across the face, letting her drop to the ground. She tried to crawl away, but he stepped hard on her leg and she could feel her bones snap underneath his weight._

 _She let out a hard, blood-curdling scream. He only smirked, walking around her so that her face faced his feet. He kicked her onto her back, studying her sobbing form._

' _Smile for me, doll', he put his foot on her wrist; 'or this one snaps as well', he threatened._

 _She only cried; why was he doing this to her? Didn't he love her? Why was he hurting her?_

 _He clicked his tongue, impatient; 'bad girl.'_

 _Snap!_

 _She clutched her wrists, crying out on the top of her lungs. Hot blood poured from the cut in her neck and all the pain made it seem like she was dying._

' _Darren please!' she pleaded._

' _Goodbye Alice', he stepped away; 'shouldn't have fallen down the rabbit hole, doll.'_

 _She watched as he walked away, leaving her screaming, crying and begging for someone to help her._

…

Alice jolted awake, droplets of sweat covering her forehead. She held in her sobs, reaching for her Whiskey to calm herself. She rubbed her eyelids, whimpering.

'Goddamn nightmares', she sniveled.

She sank deeper into her armchair, her knees kept close to her chest. All the while, tears spilled from her eyes. Why were the nightmares returning all of a sudden?

…

 **Poor Alice! She's suffering from nightmares. If only there was** _ **someone**_ **to calm her at night *wiggles eyebrows***

 **And she almost made out with Tommy again. Just go for it girl! Or I will do it for you!**

 **Stay tuned for more ;)**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


	8. Chapter 8

**In response to the reviews on chapter seven;**

 **Littlerainbow – yeah I needed some water too after writing it xD though it will only get worse (or better?) from now on…**

 **Guest – Thank you!**

 **BlueEyedBeauty – thank you! and sorry for not updating in a while *covers face in shame***

 **Hstar1995 – I guess I granted your request now ha ha.**

…

Thomas watched as his brother entered, a file in his hands.

'Thank me later. I did some digging for you.'

With that, John threw the file onto his desk. Thomas opened it, finding a dark-haired male staring back him.

'Darren Waller. Leader of a group of gangsters called the Bright Light Breakers', he read to himself.

'What do you wanna' do, Tommy? That ass is halfway across the world', John asked.

'I'll get rid of that piece of waste eventually', he stood up, fastening his waistcoat and turning towards his brother; 'in the meantime, we should focus on trying to expand the business, eh? I hear we can take our horses to London, or even to Manchester. Mr. Swann wasn't lying about his horses, John. They _are_ fast', he grinned.

John crossed his arms, smirking. 'So you gonna' go and visit Miss Swann again?' he joked.

Thomas shot him a warning look. Even so…he felt hopeful. He replayed his close encounter with Alice at the races time after time, still being able to feel her hands on him. She had driven him into such a dark hole at that time. He _had_ wanted to spank her, to hit her rear end until it turned red under his touch.

He would visit the family soon; he had heard from one of Alice's maids that she had been suffering from nightmares. He felt for her; he knew very well what nightly terror felt like. Though he would have to visit his not-so-legal partner to get him some more opium to soothe his nerves. Perhaps he would offer her some; if the maids were right, she could very well have use of it.

…

When Alice woke up the following morning, she found herself passed out in the library, an empty glass on the ground. She groaned, twisting her now stiff neck. She rubbed the back of it, cursing.

She got out of her seat, heading into the large foyer to go upstairs and to try and get a few more hours of sleep. It wasn't until she had tiptoed into the foyer that she noticed she wasn't alone.

She soon spotted Mr. Shelby sitting on the sofa, appearing quite comfortable and she guessed he was waiting on her father. She sighed.

'You know, maybe you should rent a spare room here if you stop by every day', she said.

He grinned at her remark, standing upright and removing his cap.

'No, you'd go crazy if I did that', he responded.

'True', she shrugged with crossed arms.

He moved towards her, taking in her attire and her messy hair.

'Rough night, I gather?' he asked.

For a moment, she saw concern flashing in his blue eyes. Her gaze softened.

'I fell asleep in the library. Must've had too much Whiskey', she sighed.

'My dear, there is no such thing as too much Whiskey', he told her with a hint of humor.

She tugged at her morning-robe, shifting on her feet. 'I should go…I'm really tired -' before she could turn around, he had taken a gentle hold of her arm, pulling her back to him. He opened her hand, putting a small bottle inside her palm.

'What -' 'it might help ease your nerves', he told her.

Her eyes went wide. 'Thomas Shelby, have you lost your fucking mind? You're giving me drugs?' she hissed lowly.

'I thank you for using my first name, but rumor has it you suffer from nightmares. This'll help', he instructed.

She swallowed, wondering how he knew about her nightmares. At first, she thought it was Jonathan, but he wouldn't have had enough time to tell those Blinders about everything in great detail.

'Maids tell everything', he shrugged at her questioning gaze.

She looked at the bottle, then back at him. 'Figures. You own pretty much everything in this city', she said with a shrug.

He moved closer, putting a hand to her waist. 'Not everything', he murmured.

She grinned. 'You always want what you can't have?' she wondered.

He put his hand on the small of her back, pushing her closer to him. She laid her hands onto his chest, her grin not fading.

'Who ever said I can't get what I want?' he returned the question.

She studied his eyes; those stunning blue eyes. She felt like she could drown in them. Though she knew he was probably willing to use every asset he had to get her to fall for him. And she applauded him for trying. But she had a few tricks up her sleeve as well. And she was far from done playing with him.

She chuckled. 'Women always fall at your feet with a single glance, don't they?' she asked him; 'you just look at them with those pretty, blue peepers and they melt', she said.

He held up his shoulders. 'Yes, they do. Though the woman I've set my sights on seems immune to them', he muttered.

She touched his bottom lip, giggling.

'I think you're not used to putting effort into a woman', she stated.

His grip on her back tightened. 'Careful Alice', he warned.

'Or what?' she raised her eyebrow at him, a smirk on her lips.

He pressed her into the nearby wall, keeping a light hold on her back. She tightened her nails in his waistcoat, gazing up to him as his free hand moved up to her face, taking hold of her chin.

'I should do the same as you did to me at the races', his breathing got lower; 'you have no idea how it felt', he growled.

'Well I did, I was the one that did it to you -' she gasped as he gripped her by the throat, letting his lips run over the shell of her ear; 'you know what I did, thanks to you? I fucked a whore last night. I fucked her moaning your name', he growled out, looking into her green eyes; 'I thought about fucking you, having you helpless underneath me and begging my name.'

Alice stared up to him, her breathing thick in her throat. She hadn't expected him to suddenly show so much dominance but damn…not even Darren (whom was a complete prick) had had that quality. With him, it seemed like he was trying too hard. But with Thomas…it seemed to come natural to him; to be this dominant, dangerous, _attractive_ man.

Despite the fact he was already agitated, Alice moved her hands towards the strings that held her robe together, untying them and discarding the silk fabric. She now wore nothing but a thin, cotton nightdress, which left very little to his imagination.

His eyes drifted over her body and she watched him wet his top lip with his tongue. She lightly pulled at the fabric of his waistcoat.

He loosened his grip on her neck, brushing away her dark hair, as his eyes drifted towards the swell of her breasts.

'You like what you see?' she asked softly.

He smirked. 'If you only knew…'

His lips met her neck, making her shiver. He ran his lips over her scar.

'I'm going to make sure that bastard will never hurt another soul as he hurt you', he clenched his fingers into the fabric of her nightdress; 'that ass should've known better than to mess with something that belongs to me.'

She shivered visibly at his deep voice. She knew it was wrong and twisted but she felt so turned on by his possessiveness; a thought she found amusing, given that she had slapped him in the face for it. But it made her body tremble nonetheless. That he thought of her as his. And she also knew that he got displeased by her telling him otherwise.

'I'm not yours', she whispered in his ear.

He pressed her more tightly against the wall. 'Not yet', he growled.

She giggled. 'You should watch yourself, Mr. Shelby. If my father catches you like this…'her words trailed off.

'I couldn't care less', he stated coldly.

She let her lips grace his neck. 'Still…you should go see him now', he looked down on her; 'I'll still be waiting for you when you've finished your meeting', she almost purred.

He let go of her. 'Fair enough', he answered.

As he walked away, she picked up her robe and the fallen bottle, her heart beating loudly. With a slight smirk, she went up the stairs, halting when his eyes met hers. She flushed under his intense gaze, before heading up to her room. By the time she got there, her heart was still beating hard in her chest. She dropped down on her bed, breathing heavily. She closed her eyes, leaning her head back on her mattress. How was she going to survive this man?

…

After finishing his meeting with Robert Swann, Thomas walked outside, deciding to go visit the horses. As he neared the outside training-area, he was startled as he saw Alice on a large, brown and white horse, a bright smile on her face.

He put his hands on the fence, watching her as she rode the horse, her long, straight hair flowing behind her. He could feel his heartbeat fasten at the sight; he had never seen her look so at peace and happy.

Once she noticed him, she rode up to him, hopping off her horse and leaning against the fence, opposite of him, a playful grin on her lips. He returned her grin, taking in her attire.

'I think I preferred the nightdress on you', he almost murmured.

Her smile widened. 'Yeah. I'll bet that you do', she licked her lips; 'but you can't always have it your way', she said with a wink.

He bent forward, smirking. 'If I had it my way you wouldn't be wearing clothes, at all', he told her lowly.

Her face grew flushed only for a moment, making his smirk widen.

'You say that kind of stuff to every woman you encounter?' she wondered.

'No', he shook his head; 'just you', he grinned.

'I'd almost feel special', she almost whispered to him.

He leaned even closer, his nose now brushing against hers. 'Well you should. I don't risk my sanity for any woman', he whispered.

'Do I drive you insane that badly?' she asked.

'You should know; you enjoy torturing me', he almost growled at her.

She pouted. 'You really think that ill of me?' she asked.

He narrowed his eyes on her. If it weren't for the fence separating them, he would've grabbed her by the face to kiss her.

'Don't play coy with me, Alice. You're not as innocent as you pretend to be', he told her lowly.

She licked her lips, her eyes darkening.

'You play the dim-witted girl well, very well even but you and I both know the truth. The truth that you crave to be dominated by a man', his voice grew lower and deeper.

Her eyelids fluttered. 'How can you be so sure that's the truth?' she asked.

'Your dear brother told me. And believe me, love, any woman who lets herself be tied up enjoys being dominated', he smirked at her.

'Perhaps you only think that because you're the one that craves the dominating', she fired back.

He leaned in closer, his nose barely brushing hers. 'Oh I do. I would very gladly tie you down so I can torture you like you tortured me', he growled.

He watched her breathing grow ragged. Her green eyes had darkened and they radiated nothing but pure, unadulterated lust. His smirk only grew larger.

'You'd like that, wouldn't you, you naughty girl?' he wondered huskily.

She roughly chewed on her bottom lip, her cheeks covered in a nice tint of pink. He let out a quiet chuckle, taking her chin between his fingers. He bent down towards her ear;

'I won't tell a soul. I'll keep your dirty little secret', he promised.

He left her like that, flushed and surely soaked through her undergarments. He flashed another smirk, turning his back on her and he slowly walked off.

'That's checkmate, I believe, Miss Swann', he murmured to himself.

…

Alice sat at the dining-table lost in her thoughts that evening. Her thoughts constantly strayed towards what Mr. Shelby had told her. All she could think of was being tied down, his lust-drunken gaze on her, his large hands grasping her breasts and her thighs, his full lips on her stomach, moving lower to please her where she wanted him the most. She'd bite her lip, refusing the moan he so desperately wanted from her.

' _Won't you moan for me, Alice?'_

She shivered. She was sure he'd tease the hell out of her, his slow, passionate tongue enough to convince her of his years upon years of experience with women…

'Alice.'

She jolted out of her fantasies, looking at her father.

'Yes?' she asked.

'I was asking if you're going to be on your best behavior tomorrow night. The Shelby family will join us for dinner', he stated.

She nodded her head faintly. 'Yes, sir', was her quiet answer.

He returned the nod, and chatter continued, allowing Alice to slip back into her own mind. She rested her head onto her palm, trying to keep her heavy breathing to herself. She felt aroused, confused. What had Tommy Shelby done to her?

…

 **So yeah it seems like Tommy is winning their little game *wiggles eyebrows***

 **Stay tuned for more ;)**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I decided on a face-cast for Alice's douchebag ex. None other than Ramsey Bolton from Game of Thrones, Mr. Iwan Rheon ^^ also, there might be smut in this chapter *shrugs***

 **In response to the reviews on chapter eight;**

 **Burgessinthestreets – Yeah I missed writing this ha ha ^^**

 **BlueEyedBeauty – You will enjoy this, I promise ha ha.**

 **Ilynany – Yeah the tension will reach a breaking point today ;)**

 **LadyRedStar – Ha ha good, that's what I want to achieve ;)**

 **KD – Yes! He most certainly will ;)**

…

Alice watched that following evening as the Shelby family arrived. She exchanged looks with Polly and then noticed Mr. Shelby wasn't among them. That idea left her a bit agitated. Why wasn't he here?

'He'll be arriving a bit late tonight', spoke the older woman.

Alice frowned. 'What?' she questioned.

'Tommy. He had a few things to take care of', Polly answered her.

Alice offered a lopsided grin. 'I wasn't looking for him -' 'I know you were, little bird', Polly came closer to her; 'though your little techniques seemed to have worked. You've thrown him off completely', she went on.

Alice couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction. 'Good', she replied.

…

Mr. Shelby's arrival had set her in an off mood, Alice noticed. She felt light-headed and his little promise from the day before was still so present in her head that it left her blushing.

She sat beside him at the dinner-table, trying to ignore his gaze. She could feel his eyes burn on her and it left her unnerved.

She absently sipped her wine, her eyes on the plate in front of her. Her body tensed up however, when his hand found her thigh under the table. Their eyes briefly locked and his gaze said it all; she was wise to remain silent. If only it were that easy.

She swallowed, shifting as his fingertips caressed the inner part of her thigh. She could feel her cheeks grow warm with embarrassment; she knew exactly what he was going to do. He was going to get his revenge for what she had done at the races.

His hand came closer and closer to her center, and from the corner of her eye she could see him smirk as he pushed the fabric of her dress upwards. His warm fingertips seemed to dance on her inner thigh, tracing small circles. She bit back her bottom lip, not wanting to give him the reaction he wanted from her.

He grew displeased with that and she had to stifle back her gasp when he drew one long line over her through her underwear.

'You know, Robert, I think it's a good thing we had this dinner. Our two families seem to be growing closer.'

She ground her teeth together at Thomas' words. Oh he was so full of shit…

'I think so too. It's lovely to have you here. Wouldn't you agree, Alice?'

Her eyes darted towards her father and she had to really fight the urge to moan out as Thomas' skillful fingers teased her. His index finger traced and rubbed the sensitive button at the base of her folds, through her underwear and it didn't take her long to become moist at his touch. It was torture…

'O-of course', she faked smile, her hips helplessly rolling into his hand touching her.

The chatter soon continued and Alice took a large gulp of her wine, whimpering under her breath. She didn't want to give into him…she wouldn't…no matter how aroused he made her be…

Her legs under the table parted at their own accord as he pulled aside the fabric of her now surely soaked undergarments, slowly parting her wet folds to tease her entrance with his finger. Her heart hammered hard in her chest, not fully comprehending that this man was touching her, in public nonetheless. But it felt so good…she wanted him to go on…to tease her until she -

It was then he pulled back, leaving her aroused and angry at him. She watched him pull back his hand with a satisfied smirk on his full lips. She only glared at him; he was playing such an unfair game…she would get him back for this.

…

Alice watched him closely after dinner. He was conversing with his brothers on the balcony. Grinning, she went outside, finding his blue eyes. She kept him in her gaze, a knowing, seductive grin on her lips. She then brushed past him, headed for the stables. She heard Arthur and John laugh loudly, talking with such thick accents she couldn't fully make out what they had said.

She found the stables pretty much empty, their horses silent. Hearing footsteps coming closer, she fully pretended not to notice Thomas upon his entrance, focusing her attention on cleaning the sack of food that lay there. Doing so caused her to bend over, resulting in a hand ghosting over her backside.

She turned around, meeting his stormy, lust-filled eyes. She wet her top lip with her tongue, taking hold of his waistcoat, before pressing him up against the nearest wall she could find. She softly kissed his strong jaw, her hands now on his waist.

She pondered whether she would do this or not. Part of her didn't want to. But she would. She would teach him a lesson he wouldn't forget easily…

She got to her knees, keeping her eyes focused on his. Slowly, she undid his pants, running her hand up and down on his obvious arousal.

'You shouldn't have teased me…' she said softly.

He chuckled. 'You're not the dominant type, love', he told her.

She tilted her head to the side, her smirk never fading. Slipping her hand into his undergarments, she found him already hard. His size startled yet pleased her. He was reasonably big, larger than the men she had been with in the past, but not at all displeasing.

He let out a subtle groan as she began fondling him. She watched him lay his head back, his eyes half-lidded.

'You naughty girl', he breathed out.

She raised an eyebrow at him. Grinning still, she carefully took his length out, stroking and rubbing it more firmly. He groaned through his clenched teeth, his breathing now audibly heavier. She could see what she was doing affected him greatly. And she reveled in every second of it.

'Says the one who thought to fondle me in public', she retorted.

He laughed between pants. 'I seem to recall you didn't mind that', he answered.

Scoffing, she bent down to slide her tongue over him. He took in a sharp breath.

'What was that?' she taunted him; 'I didn't catch that?'

He shot her a glare. 'You always insult a man before you tease them?' he wondered.

'Just you', she replied and she stood up, leaving him in the same state he had left her in; aroused and in need of release.

'It feels awful doesn't it? To be left hanging like that?' she asked.

Growling now, he tucked himself back into his pants, regaining his composure. She wanted to move past him, but he easily took hold of her, pinning the front of her body to the wall and trapping her there with his hot body.

His large hands hoisted up her dress, exposing her creamy colored thighs.

'Ask me nicely and I'll finish what I started', he promised.

'Am I supposed to believe that?' she fired back.

He kissed her neck, one hand running up the front of her body to teasingly grope her breast.

'I can be very good to you Alice…' his other hand only hoisted up her dress more, baring part of her stomach.

He nipped at her nape, his hand diving between her parted legs. She let out a strained moan; she had missed being cornered like this…

'You want this, don't you?' his breathing was heavy in her ear; 'you would've fought for me to release you otherwise', he chuckled.

She turned her head to meet his eyes, whimpering. He was right…she wanted this…but he was going to win their game if she let him. Was she willing to risk her pride to let him seduce her?

'Give yourself to me', he murmured.

'You would like that, wouldn't you?' she grinned at him.

He let out a displeased growl, biting down onto the nape of her neck. She winched; that was going to leave a mark…

'Defiant to the end aren't you?' he scoffed.

'It wouldn't be any fun for you if I gave in easily', she retorted.

Now it was his turn to smirk. She soon found her underwear pushed to the side, his thumb playing with her throbbing nub. She clenched her teeth together, not wanting to react. But that was made extremely difficult for her and her mouth dropped, at his fingers parting her moist folds as he slowly pressed two fingers into her tight heat.

'I wonder how long it'll take you before you cave in', he drew almost painful strokes and his fingers began to move at a dreadful pace that left her cursing under her breath as her hips rolled into his hand.

'I-I hate you', she almost moaned.

His lips pressed against her cheek. 'I highly doubt that, Alice. Considering how wet you are for me', she didn't need to look at him to see his smirk.

She whined in protest; his torture now even worse than when they were seated at the dinner table. He seemed to bring her closer and closer to the edge, and then stopping altogether, only to begin his dreadful stroking and thrusting all over again. At some point, she was loudly panting, sweat collected on her forehead and her eyes tightly screwed shut. His body was overbearingly hot and it only increased the torture. But it felt so good. She hadn't felt like this in years and no matter how badly she wanted to refuse to give into him…she was slowly crumbling under his scolding touch.

Chuckling, he fully pulled his hand away from her. Letting out a displeased moan, she took hold of his hand, meeting his darkened eyes as she placed it back between her legs.

'Don't stop', she asked him softly.

Grinning, he kissed her hotly, their tongues intertwining in a seductive dance while his skillful fingers continued what he had started. She arched into him, almost desperately. She knew she had completely surrendered to her desires to be dominated but she couldn't care less. The danger that surrounded Tommy Shelby was too strong for her to ignore. And she only felt that much more alive, being aware of that danger.

He parted from her now swollen lips, his free hand intertwining with hers before wrapping tightly around her midsection to hold her close. He had begun to grind himself into her backside, she noticed. But it only increased the pressure in her lower abdomen.

She tightened her grip on his hand; she could feel her release rapidly approaching her.

'Moan my name, Alice', he almost groaned into her ear.

It was then his fingers reached a spot deep inside her; a spot so sweet and sensitive it caused her muscles to clamp down around his fingers. She cried out in pleasure, her body convulsing with strong, pleasurable spasms.

'T-Tommy…' she moaned it out loud before she realized it.

He kissed her sweetly behind her ear, holding her quivering body while she rode out her release. It lasted so long for her and part of her wondered if it had anything to do with the man that had given her that sinful release.

Once she fully came down from her high, he carefully pulled back from her. She turned around, watching with arousal and embarrassment as he lifted his hand, coated in her juices. He flashed her a wide grin, placing his fingers between his lips to lick them clean. The mere image almost brought her down to another release at the spot.

'Naughty girl', he reached for her to adjust her clothing and her hair. Afterwards, he leaned forward to kiss her forehead; 'you made such a mess', he grinned.

She put her hands onto his chest, breathing heavily. 'You were responsible for it', she fired back.

He laughed, kissing her softly on her lips. She pouted at him, cursing him for letting her fall for his seduction. One thing was certain; she was going to get her revenge on him.

…

 **Yeah nothing more but smut in this chapter I guess ha ha.**

 **Stay tuned for more ;)**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


	10. Chapter 10

**In response to reviews on chapter 9;**

 **BlueEyedBeauty - Yeah this chapter'll get even more heated up ha ha.**

 **...**

After what had happened in the stables, Alice had retreated to her room upstairs. Little did she know Tommy had followed her. It confused her; even though they had been intimate just hours before…she wondered if that was all he wanted. She had given into him, she knew that but what was his goal? Was she just going to be the occasional fuck for him?

There was a knock on her door. She turned her head, finding the blue-eyed Shelby in the door-opening. Her heart jumped at the sight of him.

'You look incredibly flustered, love', he almost purred.

She ignored him, leaning onto the steel railing of the balcony. Her heartbeat picked up when his presence came closer and closer, until his warming hands found her hips and his broad chest pressed into her back.

He brushed her hair aside, nipping at her neck, earning a gasp from her. She rested her head back, biting her bottom lip. He soon noticed her change in mood and moved to softly kiss her on the back of her neck.

'What's the matter?' he asked quietly.

She turned in his arms, pressing their foreheads together and closing her eyes.

'I'm confused', she admitted.

He ran the back of his fingers over her cheek, making her open her green eyes. Upon looking up to him, she found his blue eyes soft and gentle, yet there was a hint of concern brewing in them.

'Tell me', he urged her.

She put her hand atop of his. 'Is this just a game to you?' she wondered.

He narrowed his eyes, studying her face. She let out a soft sigh, averting her eyes. She just wanted to know whether he was for real or not. Whether he really wanted her…

'I mean…you've won now…' she almost whispered.

He then did what she hadn't expected him to do; he pulled her into a brief kiss. Her eyes went wide, but she could feel herself slip into him. She slowly put her arms around his neck, her eyes falling closed.

As quick as he had kissed her, he pulled away, brushing her dark hair out of her face.

'As I said before…if I wanted a quick fuck, I would hire a common whore. You're anything but that, Alice. You deserve to be treasured', he murmured.

Her cheeks grew warm at his words, much to his amusement. She was starting to see another side to him. A side he hadn't shown before. And seeing that, she wondered how he would make love to her if he got the chance.

His hand found her lower back, pushed her more to him. 'Come now, love. You've fought me for far too long', he murmured.

She took hold of his suit-jacket, pulling her closer so that his lips hovered over hers. She could smell the smoke and Whiskey on his breath and it only enticed her more.

'My father would kill you', she whispered.

'Let him try', he cupped her cheek.

She trembled. 'I barely know you -' she was interrupted by his hot mouth on hers. He parted, pressing their foreheads together again.

'Stop. Making. Excuses.', he growled.

Her mouth remained agape. She swallowed thickly. She had felt sparks fly at their lips touching. No matter how wrong it seemed…she wanted more…she wanted him…

'Please do that again', she pleaded.

A brief smirk was on his face before he pulled her into him, kissing her with all the passion he could muster. She would moan, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. He easily hoisted her up by her thighs, as if she weighed nothing.

They parted their kiss and she stared at him.

'I want you in my bed tonight', she admitted, studying his handsome face.

He nipped at her bottom lip, carrying her back inside and dropping her onto her bed. She shifted underneath him, tugging at his clothes. She gazed up to him shyly.

'Is it true?' she asked.

He sat up straight, removing his jacket, his waistcoat and his gun holster. He loosened his collar and unbuttoned his blouse, exposing a pale, but smooth chest.

'What is?' he returned the question.

Discarding his blouse, he moved his head towards her neck. She dug her nails in his strong shoulders, her mouth agape at his soft kisses.

'Is it true that Shelby men ride their women like they do their horses?' she wondered with a giggle.

He bit on the nape of her neck, laughing. 'Oh you'll see, love. I promise', he came back up, putting his hands beside her head; 'now how about we get you out of that little dress?' he asked.

Her body shook with anticipation. She took him by surprise, by pinning him down onto her bed, straddling his waist. His needy hands grasped at her dress, pushing it upwards. She took the fabric from him, pulling it off over her head.

He stared at her exposed body, his breathing deepening. She blushed a deep shade of red.

'Stunning', he exhaled.

She put her hands on his chest, tracing his tattoo.

'What's the matter? Have I robbed you of your desire?' she wondered.

He took hold of her, rolling her over so that he was back on top of her. He had pressed himself against her center, creating necessary friction. She gasped at feeling him through his pants; she could so easily tell he was much larger than Darren had been. Though that thought pleased her. She wanted him, every part of him.

'Does this feel like you have robbed me of my desire?' he asked huskily.

She lied her head back. 'N-no', she whimpered.

'Good', he clicked his tongue; 'now…where was I?'

His lips were back in her neck, kissing and sucking on her soft skin while his large hand found her breast. She moaned quietly, shifting her lower body to create more friction.

He laughed in her ear. 'Easy, love', he kissed her collarbone; 'I've waited so long for you…I'm not about to rush taking you as my own', he promised.

She closed her eyes briefly, feeling his fingers tighten around her plump flesh. He slowly pulled back the delicate lace of her bra, flicking her sensitive nipple with his thumb. She whimpered through her teeth.

'So beautiful', he inhaled her perfume; 'I've thought about you so many times. Having you underneath me', he propped himself up by the elbows, their faces inches apart; 'and now…that fantasy can't even compare to the image underneath me', he sweetly kissed her, pulling at her bottom lip with his thumb; 'perfection', he sighed.

She averted her eyes; her body was covered in scars from Darren's abuse, especially her lower stomach. Didn't that bother him?

'What about -' 'the scars?' he licked his top lip; 'I have mine too, love. Plenty of them', he ran a hand over her side. 'But that won't stop me from making love to you tonight. I will make you mine slowly, intimately, torturously…until you beg me for a sweet release that could never compare to what your past lover did', he whispered.

Tears sprung in her eyes. He offered a tender smile, kissing her nose. All the while, she held onto him. It seemed that Tommy Shelby had a completely different side that she had yet to discover.

…

'T-Tommy.'

'Patience, Alice', he murmured into her ear.

She clung to his body, his sculpted body, as he drove into her. Her arms were around his back, nails digging into his skin. Her legs, wrapped around his waist, keeping him close. His hands moved everywhere; her legs, her sides, her breasts…everywhere…

She moaned; she had never felt anything like this. All her past lovers…were nothing in comparison to him. He was so slow and passionate and at the same time so urgent and aggressive. It brought her alive in ways she hadn't been aware of.

He turned her over, so she was on top of him. He feverishly kissed her lips, their tongues intertwined as their bodies. Her body quivered; she was close to her release.

He easily noticed, panting against her. He took her chin between his fingers, his eyes blown with lust and determination.

'Not yet', he breathed.

She gave a compliant nod, sitting upright and rolling her hips into him. His desperate hands grasped her waist, his mouth agape. He too, was close, she could see it on his face.

She leaned down, kissing him again. He let out a loud groan, his nails digging into her rear. She let out a gasp in response, closing her eyes. She could feel her stomach tightening…she was so close…

'Tommy…I can't hold it anymore…' she whined.

'Then let it go, love', he whispered.

He fastened his pace; thrusting his hips upwards, stroking her insides with his length. With each stroke, she could feel more sparks in her lower body. She felt like keeping it in but she couldn't. She buried her face into his neck, her nails digging in the sheets as her muscles clenched around him and she came completely undone on top of him. She moaned and gasped, her orgasm more intense than it had ever been.

He stroked her back in slow movements, but tightened his grip in her hair suddenly when he too, found his release. His breath came out in quick, short pants in her ear and both remained still then, too spent to move.

She felt his body spasm inside her, as the remainder of his high died down. It didn't take her long before she completely passed out in his arms.

…

Tommy had woken early that following morning. Turning onto his back, he ran a hand over his face, the effect of last night's endeavors still causing his body to be weak. He turned his gaze onto Alice, deeply asleep beside him. Her pale skin had an almost otherworldly quality to it in the sunlight and her pitch black hair shone like a beetle's wings.

He sat up, his thought wandering to the letter he had sent to Alice's former lover as he lit a cigarette. It was dangerous, he knew that but he didn't care. He was going to kill that piece of waste.

'Tommy…'

He looked down on her, smiling softly. She was slowly coming out of her deep slumber, her eyelids fluttering.

He sighed; last night had been amazing. She had been amazing. They had fit like two puzzle pieces; like it was meant to be.

When she woke, he lied back down, allowing her to nestle her head onto his chest.

'Good morning', she murmured.

He responded with softly kissing the top of her head, nuzzling it. Now that was his, he would cherish her, shower her with attention, so that she fully realized how much she meant to him.

'How did you sleep?' he asked.

She looked up to him, grinning. 'Wonderfully. But I guess that's to be expected after a night of mind-blowing sex', she smiled.

His eyes softened and he kissed her rosy lips. 'Why did you make me wait so long?' he asked tiredly.

She giggled, sitting upright with the sheets covering her body. She traced her index finger over his bare chest.

'I wanted to see how far you were willing to go', she grinned.

He took a drag from his cigarette. 'You little minx', he scolded her.

She held up her shoulders. 'Couldn't have done it without your aunt Polly though', she stated.

He sat up against the headboard, a frown on his face. 'What did Polly do?' he asked.

She started to laugh, finding his confusion hilarious. 'You should see your face', she crawled closer; 'priceless', she smiled deviously.

He put out his cigarette on the ashtray on her nightstand. 'You should watch yourself, love', he told her.

'Or what?' she stuck her tongue out.

He had her pinned down on the bed before she could blink. His warm chest pressed against hers and she let out a quiet giggle. He was so easy to agitate and she loved it.

'Or I'll give you a good spanking', he slowly ground himself into her pelvis and she easily found her body moving into him; 'I'll ask again; what did Polly tell you?' he inquired.

She turned her head upwards, meeting his eyes. 'She was the one who told me to fight back. To not give into you. My guess is that she thought you needed a challenge', she almost whispered.

He nipped at her cheekbone, his grip softening. She laid a hand on his face, kissing the corner of his mouth. With a warm chuckle, he wrapped his arms around her torso, hugging her close to his body.

'Well you were exactly that; a challenge', he admitted.

'As if you minded', she whispered, nuzzling his nose against his.

'Oh no I most certainly didn't', he dropped his head against her chest.

She smiled, running her hands through his dark hair. Her smile soon faded and she bit her bottom lip. She still felt hesitant; even though they had been intimate at this point, she was reluctant to let her emotions show. But so was he, so she guessed everything would need time.

…

'There's a letter for you sir. It's from one Thomas Shelby.'

Darren turned his blue eyes upwards, the man in front of him shrinking at his tense gaze. He simply dropped the letter and left. The dark-haired gangster let out an audible scoff, opening the letter. Who was this Thomas Shelby and what could he possibly want?

Folding open the letter, a picture fell out. Picking it up, he felt his jaw tighten with a mixture of anger and jealousy. The picture staring back at him had none other than _his_ Alice lying in the bed of another man.

His agitation now prickling, he decided to read the letter.

' _Mr. Waller, you may not know me but my name is Thomas Shelby. As of this year, the woman you left for dead, Alice Swann, is a resident of Birmingham. And like the picture may suggest, she's mine now. She's mine to cherish, to love and to make sweet love to in ways you refused to._

 _Since your antics forced Alice out of the States, I figured it was only polite to let you know what driving her away from you has done. Yes, she suffers from nightmares at night. But her fearful cries of despair always turn to soft moans of pleasure, because I know how to comfort a woman._

 _If you feel challenged, by all means, stop by Birmingham for a while and we will settle this the way men should._

 _Thomas Shelby.'_

Darren growled, throwing the letter into the fireplace. 'Carl!'

He called for his second best man, whom immediately strode in.

'What is it, sir?' he questioned.

'Gather the Light Breakers', he inhaled sharply; 'we're going to England.'

…

 **So Darren is coming to Birmingham?! Is Tommy going to regret taunting him?!**

 **Stay tuned for more ;)**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


End file.
